Be Careful What You Wish For
by cosmiccastawayuk
Summary: When Sam asks Blaine an awkward question Blaine decides to get his own back, but the answer leaves him wishing it were true. The next day, he's beginning to regret what he wished for until he realises this is his best opportunity to get the thing he desires above all else... (Set after 5x1)
1. The Wish

**A/N Ok, so this is the start of my new Blam story. I hope you will enjoy. Just a note to say it's set just after Love, Love, Love at the beginning of series 5, but after that it's a completely new and original story!**

**I still don't own Glee. Shame.**

**Chapter One**

As Blaine Anderson lay on the floor of the auditorium stage with his best friend and 'bro' Sam Evans beside him, he sighed in contentment. He had just gotten Kurt Hummel, his soul mate and the love of his life back and what was more, he and Kurt were engaged. He could never have imagined such an amazing outcome as this. When Kurt had come home for his father's test results he dared not even hope of them getting back together. But now they were engaged. ENGAGED!

Blaine could hardly keep still from the mirth that was radiating out of him as he and Sam waited for glee practice to start, but they had come extremely early since they both had a study period and so were the only people present in the auditorium for the time being. Blaine sighed in sheer contentment, loving the comfortable silence that they both could share. When Brittany had suggested Sam as a running mate for him at the beginning of the year beside his campaign for class president he had been annoyed with the girl. He and Sam had never been close, but after working with him on the campaign and the whole Kurt thing they had become very close. As close as any straight and gay guy could be. Sam really was the closest friend he had ever had and he was forever grateful to Brittany for bringing them together.

"Blaine can I ask you something weird?" Sam suddenly piped up into the nothingness, posing the question to the smaller, dark haired boy who turned his head to look at his blonde friend. As his best friend spoke Blaine couldn't help but let his eyes drift down to Sam's plump lips and blushed at the briefest thought of what it might be like to have those soft looking lips pressed against his own.

"What is it Sam? You can ask me anything?" Blaine responded, moving his eyes back to look into Sam's baby blues.

"Well, if everybody in glee were guys and you could chose any one of them to be with and you weren't engaged to Kurt, who would you choose?" Sam blurted out randomly. Blaine's right eyebrow arched at the question. _Sometimes I wonder what goes on in my friends head. I mean, how did he even come up with that? What must he be thinking about?_

"The truth? And you won't tell anyone?" Blaine gave him his best puppy dog eyes to ensure that Sam really wouldn't share what they had talked about due to his immense guilt at making Blaine think of someone other than his fiancé. He just hoped that it worked.

Sam bought his hand up to his chest and crossed where his heart would be with his finger. "Cross my heart..."

_Should I really be honest? _Blaine bit his lip, feeling the butterflies start to flutter around in his stomach as his heart sped up a little. _Oh God I can't believe I'm about to do this..._"You Sam. I would choose you." He sighed, and thanked his lucky stars that Sam didn't appear to be making fun of him.

"Cool. Is that cause I'm hot and we're like best bro's and you want me to do you?" _Or maybe not..._ Blaine groaned audibly and hid his face behind his hands. He wasn't sure he would ever hear the last of his crush on Sam from the boy himself. He was just glad that Kurt didn't know that he had a bit of a crush on his best friend.

"Yeah Sam, something like that." Grinning devilishly as he propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Sam, he thought he would get his own back. "So, if everybody in glee were girls and you could choose any of us, who would you choose?" Blaine lightly asked, waiting in anticipation for Sam's response. He thought that it would probably be Marley, or maybe Kitty, but there was a little part of him that hoped that Sam would say him. He knew it was stupid, I mean he was in love with Kurt, but the tiniest part of him still had hope that Sam could feel the same way back. Even if it meant he was a girl.

Sam furrowed his brow in deep thought as he pondered over Blaine's question seriously. "I think I would choose you dude. You'd be really hot as a girl. You'd have like all these long, dark curls and stuff and you'd totally have a killer bod. Not that you don't now, it's just...yeah."

Blaine just didn't know what to say to that. He really didn't. Did this mean that Sam thought he was hot in some way? Even if it was subconsciously? Or was it just that Sam really was imagining what he would look like as a girl and had this strange image in his head of him as a girl? "Um, thank you..." Blaine slowly let out, not knowing what else he could say.

"You're welcome." Sam simply replied and sat up as he heard some of the others opening the auditorium doors and descend down the stairs. Blaine watched Sam get up to greet the others as he sat frozen to the spot, a million thoughts flying through his head. _If I were a girl he would choose me? He thinks I would be really hot. Oh how I wish I could be a girl so Sam would like me in that way... Jeez, stop it Blaine Devon Anderson, you're with Kurt. You're with Kurt, and you love him. Don't I? Besides you're never going to be a girl so this is a moot point anyway. _He sighed one last time before getting up to join the others for glee practice.

* * *

Blaine placed his toothbrush back into the holder and looked at himself one last time in the mirror before going to bed. His stubble had gotten to the slightly scratchy, itchy stage that he hated so much but he was too tired to shave again. Besides he would only have to do it yet again when he woke up anyway. He hated that his facial hair grew so quickly. Kurt did not know how lucky he was only having to shave once a week at most. Although Blaine had to hear the endless bitching about it. His hair, now out of the confines of his gel, was wild and unruly. He winced, thinking that he was beginning to look like a homeless person. How did anyone find this sexy? No wonder Sam didn't want a jot of him, he was a freaking yeti! Disgusted with the image in front of him he turned his back to the mirror and padded out, crawling under the covers of his queen sized bed, snuggling under the warmth. His last thoughts before he faded into sleep were of a certain tall blonde with plump lips...


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N Here's the next chapter. :D Hope you all like it.**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter Two**

"Blaine honey, time to get up!" Blaine's mother called up the stairs and Blaine stirred, groaning a little at having to wake up. Shuffling out of bed and padding across to the bathroom whilst rubbing his eyes, Blaine turned his shower head on before starting to undress. Blaine, still blurry eyed and half asleep yawned whilst taking the top half of his pyjamas off. Glancing in the mirror Blaine stopped short. The person staring back was a half naked petite, curvaceous girl with long, dark brown, so dark it was almost black, curly hair down to the girls tiny waist. The girl was gaping in the same way that Blaine felt he was doing. Looking down in horror he saw two round, firm breasts where his own chest should be, and as his hands reached up to touch them he realised with a start that they were his breasts. That he **was** the girl in the mirror.

"What the..." Blaine gulped. How had this happened? Maybe he was still dreaming? That was it, he had to be dreaming. There was no way he could change into a girl overnight. That simply was not possible. Was it? Perhaps if he played this out he could wake up and everything would go back to normal. He really hoped so anyway. He got into the shower, grabbing the shower gel before he thought about the implications of what he was about to do.

"Ok, this is not real. I am not a girl. I am not a girl. Oh my God, I have girl parts..." Blaine felt a little nauseous as he washed himself. He had never seen a girl naked, let alone touched a girl, yet here he was **as** a girl. It was a living nightmare and one he wanted to wake from, the sooner, the better. He washed himself as quickly as possible and ran out to his room. Well, a semblance of his room anyhow. The walls were rose pink where they had once been green, white lacy curtains lay at his windows. He was living in a dolls house. It was unbearable. Trying to forget the hell that was now his room he decided that he really needed to get dressed.

Opening the wardrobe he gasped and recoiled. Everything in it was girly. It was teeming with skirts and dresses, many of which appeared to be pink and tops that looked so tiny he wasn't sure how he would even get them on.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" He mumbled as he rifled through the never ending clothes, spotting some jogging pants and pulled them out before setting about rifling through his chest of drawers. Hesitantly he held up a small pair of underwear, disgust evident on his face. "Jesus, do I own any underwear that isn't a piece of string?" Giving up in trying to find any semblance of decently sized underwear, he grabbed one of the pieces of string and tried to figure out how in the hell they went on.

A few minutes later he had managed to get the bottom half of his outfit on. "God this is uncomfortable, why do girls wear these things?" Blaine grumbled and then looked at the still open drawer daunted. What was he going to do about the top half? Picking out a bra gingerly he frowned as he looked at it. It looked like a feet of engineering to him. Seriously, how did girls get dressed every morning? He placed the cups over his ample bosoms and tried in vain to do it up.

"Oh for the love of..." Blaine ripped the still undone bra off and threw it down onto the ground in revolt. He was just going to have to go without.

"Sweetheart what's taking you so long? What are you wearing? You need to get dressed properly."

Blaine whipped around, automatically covering himself from his mother. She didn't at all seem dazed that he appeared to be a girl which gave Blaine all the more reason to think that this was one seriously fucked up nightmare. "Mum!" He shouted out, getting freaked out by the high tone that came out of his mouth. It felt strange and wrong to him. God how he wanted to wake up already!

"Come here." His mother tutted, picking up the bra and deftly placing it onto Blaine before going over to his wardrobe and picking out one of the pinkest outfits he had ever seen. The short pleated, plaid skirt in black and pink was so short he wasn't even sure it would cover his backside and he knew for a fact that the piece of string he was wearing wasn't. The platform sandals looked as though they might kill him if worn for more than two seconds let alone walking in them. What was his mother thinking? The white shirt with the pink sweater vest looked acceptable, but really? Was he really going to wear this? It was so... not him. "There we go, much better. You'll look lovely, my beautiful princess." His mother kissed him on the forehead and then sauntered over to the doorway. "Hurry up sweetie, and don't forget your make up bag. You forgot it yesterday and I didn't hear the end of it for not reminding you. Sam will be here to pick you up soon so you better get cracking." Blaine's jaw dropped. Make up bag? He was going to have to wear make up? He knew he was gay, but he didn't know that much about make up. How was he going to get through this? _Please wake up now. Please. This is the worst nightmare I have ever endured. _Closing his eyes he breathed slowly, hoping that when he opened them he would be back in his body, in his room. His proper room and not this fairytale nightmare with white lace and teddies everywhere. However when he opened them he was still standing in the middle of the room, his pink outfit waiting to be put on. Sighing he set about changing, but first he was going to find some better shoes...

* * *

Sam drummed his hands on the steering wheel of his truck as he waited for Blaine to come out of his house. They shared driving to school between them and it was Sam's week to drive. He hummed along to the tune on the radio, day dreaming and not paying any attention to Blaine's house at all when he heard the all too familiar squeak of his passenger door opening. Turning to greet his friend, his mouth dropped as he took in the small, brunette girl, with deep brown curls that were pulled back into a ponytail but still seemed endless and her small heart shaped face with large eyes framed by long, long lashes and a cute pink, cupids bow mouth. Pretty in pink wasn't good enough to describe this girl. His eyes roamed down to her ample bosoms and her lengthy legs despite her short stature. This girl was seriously hot. _Is she a relative of Blaine or something? Are they all good looking?_

"Dude, my eyes are up here." He saw the girl snap in his face with her slender fingers and look at him peeved, with a small scowl on her face.

"Uh yeah, where's Blaine? Are you like a cousin or something?"

The girls eyes went wide but a look of hope flitted across her features as they softened and she cocked her head to one side, the right side of her mouth pulling up into what Sam thought was the most adorable smile he had ever seen. "Wait, what did you just say Sammy?"

Stumped at her use of Blaine's pet name for him, his best friend and his mother being the only ones who used it, made him splutter a little as his words became a question. "Uh... Where's Blaine?" The girl grabbed his hands tightly as she drew nearer to him, looking up at him with a puppy dog expression that could rival Blaine's.

"Holy sh... Sam, it's me. I'm Blaine. This is a nightmare right? Please tell me this is some sort of nightmare? That this isn't really happening?"

Sam could feel his cheeks heating up. Was this girl really his best friend. He couldn't quite believe it, but Blaine would never lie to him. But then again, she might not actually **be** Blaine. "Um...I'm pretty sure I woke up this morning. Are you sure you're Blaine? Cause you know, you're kinda like an insanely hot chick and Blaine's well... I mean I guess you would say he's handsome, Tina definitely would, but he's definitely not a girl."

The girls trilling giggles as she pulled back into her seat made Sam's heart skip a beat. She was seriously cute. If this truly was Blaine, he was even hotter than Sam had imagined he would be as a girl. He didn't think he had ever seen such an attractive girl. Not this close in real life that was anyhow. "Yeah I know that Sam. You think I don't know that? Look, can you just drive please? This is already the worst day of my life, I don't want to be late for school and then get detention on top of it."

"Uh...ok." Sam started the engine, glancing sideways at the girl who called herself Blaine. For now he guessed he would play along. If she did something obviously Blaine like then he would know for sure one way or the other. He watched as she pulled out a bag full of make up, but looking at it as though they were implements of torture. "Blaine?"

"What?" Looking in the passenger seat mirror she started applying eyeshadow in an adept fashion. _Clearly not Blaine then..._

"Who's your favourite superhero?"Sam asked, proud that he had come up with the genius solution of interrogating this girl to find out the truth about her. _That's it Sam, start off with the easy questions._

Sighing the girl replied, sounding bored. "Ironman Sam. Seriously that's the best question you could come up with? Look, I love Italian food, Katy Perry and I found the whole Tina fancying me thing hilarious although you're the only person who knows that. The rest of the time I pretend I'm a little peeved. That and the girl you lost your virginity to was called Candi and it was over in like two minutes cause you blew your load early. Which still makes me smile to this very day Sammy."

Sam almost careened off the road when Blaine told him that fact. No one else knew that. Not even Kurt. It had been their sworn secret. Blaine had sworn the brotherly oath on that one and there was no way he would have told anybody. Blaine just wouldn't do that. This girl was Blaine. And boy was he hot. Sam felt a little weird to be having such inappropriate thoughts about his best friend. "Um, what are you gonna do if this isn't a nightmare and you don't wake up from it? What if you're like a girl for the rest of your life. What are you going to do?"

"I don't even want to think of that as a possibility Sam." Blaine told him sternly, pouting as he applied his lip gloss. _Oh God, those lips, they're so kissable... Eyes on the road Sam Evans. Fuck..._

"Ok, well, I'm there for you, whatever you need." He told his friend, keeping his eyes strictly on the road. He was not going to look at Blaine again. Not till they were safely at a standstill. It was too dangerous not to. He wasn't sure Blaine was even aware of how incredibly attractive he was right now. Or was that she now...

"...Thanks Sammy, I really appreciate that." Sam gulped as he felt her small hand squeeze his arm in a friend like gesture. This was going to be hard. Very hard, especially if his nether regions where reacting to Blaine the way they were right now...

* * *

Blaine sighed audibly as he hopped out of Sam's truck. Everything was bigger and so more difficult. He was now ridiculously tiny. In fact, he was probably smaller than Rachel and he was wearing ballet flats. He sorely wished he had gone with the platforms that his mother had laid out for him. Sam looked huge, Blaine was literally up to his chest in height. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing. Sam's chest was very nice. But he hated being short. _Why am I being punished? Isn't it bad enough that I'm a girl now and everyone apart from Sam seems to think this is normal?_ Sam shuffled his goodbyes, not looking him directly in the eyes before bumbling off and Blaine sighed once again and rolled his eyes. _Great, now Sam is going to act weird with me because I'm a girl. He's never going to talk to me properly again. _The lump in his throat got bigger as he watched his friend fleeing his presence. Sam was the only person in the world right now that understood and yet he didn't want any part of him now. It hurt more than Blaine could bare. He had lost his best friend.

"Blaine, hey. You look cute today. Is that a new skirt? No heels?" Turning he saw Tina wave and scoop him up in a tight hug. Tina was now taller than him. _Great, just great..._

"Um, thanks Tina?" He bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, giving his friend a watery smile and they looped arms and headed towards the entrance to school. Obviously to Tina, this was perfectly normal. He was meant to be a girl. Why was it that only Sam seemed to think that this was wrong? Blaine couldn't say but there was absolutely no point in confiding all this to Tina. She wouldn't get it. She would just think he had gone mad.

"You ok? You don't seem yourself today." His friend inquired, looking at him with grave concern in her eyes. They mounted the steps and ambled through the scattered crowds towards their lockers.

"I uh.. I think I may be coming down with something. Does my make up look ok?" Touching his face and looking worried that he had made himself look like Frankenstein's monster, he turned to face Tina to get the criticism he was waiting for. It never came.

"Yeah, of course. You're the expert when it comes to make up Blainey Days."

"I am?" Looking across at her in incredulity he stopped once they had gotten to his locker, which he deftly opened and sorted all his things out with efficiency, taking the folder and textbook he needed for his first class, which was thankfully with Tina. At least he could rely on her to be herself no matter what. _God how I love you Miss Tina Cohen Chang. Don't ever change. _

"Stop it! God you're so silly sometimes!" Giggling, Tina's normalcy was exactly what Blaine needed. Putting his mind at ease, if only a little, Blaine allowed himself to smile for the first time that day. "Oh my God... Blaine, don't look now but Jake and Ryder are coming over."

Tina poked him to make him look up at the two sophomores. Shaking his head at the girl and her slightly scandalised looking expression, he looked at her quizzically. "So?"

"They're coming over to see you, duh. God you really are out of it today, aren't you?" Giggling again, Tina practically pushed him forwards into the two now monstrously tall boys. _Well at least now I know what midgets feel like..._.

"Hey Blaine, you look good today. Good enough to eat." Jake stated in an almost leering fashion, giving Blaine the once over as he leaned on the lockers beside his own. For some reason it made Blaine feel a little uncomfortable having Jake looking at him this way, and somewhat frightened by what he might do. He had never felt this way before. But then Jake had never paid him much attention before. He shuffled further from the boy and closer to Tina's ever comforting presence.

"Yeah, really pretty. I like you in pink, it really suits you." Ryder smiled as he paid Blaine a compliment, which Blaine gave a halfhearted smile in reply to. _Well, at least Ryder's eyes are on my face and not my breasts like Jake's are._

"Um..." Blaine started but was stopped short by Jake's confident grin.

"So, how bout you and me go out to Breadstix tonight? You in that tiny little black number I know you have and we'll go from there." Blaine felt his jaw drop at Jake's words. How in the hell could Marley like this guy? He was a creep! Blaine didn't want anything to do with him in a group, let alone alone. He dreaded to think about what was going on in that boys head. He gripped his folder tightly to his chest as a shield in preparation for whatever the boy tried next. He had never felt so vulnerable.

"Wh-"

"Hey dudes, what's going on?" Relief flooded into Blaine as Sam sidled up to the group. He wanted to hug him. Kiss him. Anything to get him away from this situation he found himself in.

"Hey Sam, great timing. I need to pick your brains about an assignment. Bye guys." Taking Sam's arm firmly in his grasp, he pulled the tall guy along with him, who looked shocked to find he was being dragged by a midget almost half his size in height and weight. But Blaine could be determined when he wanted to be.

"Ok, that was weird. And creepy. Or is that just me?" Blaine asked lowly as they rapidly walked towards the choir room to get away from everyone.

"Dude, what was that even about anyway?"

Swirling round to face Sam having reached the choir room, tears of frustration and anger in his eyes Blaine threw his hands up into the air in exasperation. "Sam I... everyone seems to think I'm a girl. No one thinks that this is weird or out of place at all. What am I going to do? I can't be a girl! I don't know how, and more importantly I don't want to!"

"Well, it looks like you don't have much of a choice right now." Sam told him, shrugging, his eyes roaming over his body. _Jeez, even Sam is doing it._

"Eyes up here Sam." Circling his face till Sam, a dopey expression covering his whole face, looked into his eyes. Blaine had to bite his tongue from saying anything that he might regret later. Sam was all he seemed to have right now. "Jake and Ryder were hitting on me Sam! Hitting on me!"

"Yeah well you're super hot, what do you expect?" Blaine stopped short. Was he truly that attractive to these boys, or were they all just super horny? Blaine could not tell one way or the other. He had never been a girl, and he wasn't attracted to any so he wasn't the best judge of his 'hotness' as Sam called it. He was beginning to wish he were a troll however by the way they were all looking at him, clearly with only one thing on their minds. He was a healthy guy sure, and he thought about sex, but not as much as everyone else seemed to around here. _What am I going to do? I can't talk to anyone. Not even Sam. He's too busy looking at these stupid things on my chest. _

"Jesus..." Pinching the end of his nose and closing his eyes he wished that this day would just end already and that he would wake up. It was too much. He wanted to wake up and it all be over.

"I'm not sure he can help you dude. Sorry."

"Great, just great..." Blaine spat out. Being a girl was not fun. Not fun at all...


	3. The Strangest Day

**A/N Thank you to all the amazing reviews I've had so far from all my regular readers, new readers and guests. :D I'm really enjoying writing this and I hope you will love this story. It's going to be really sweet, honest! Oh and Jov, yes to both your questions. :)**

**I don't own Glee. I totally should though. **

**Chapter Three**

Blaine had had the strangest day. It seemed like all the boys at school wanted to sleep with him, even the male teachers were more polite and attentive to him than normal, and most of the girls appeared to hate him. What for he had no clue. Whatever it was, it was exhausting. What with that and Sam acting all crazy, all Blaine wanted to do was fall asleep for a thousand years and never wake up. It was all getting a bit too much for him. Leaning his head back on the seat of Sam's truck Blaine closed his eyes and tried to forget the horrendous day that he had had. His feet ached, his face felt grimy and his ass felt like it had been shredded with a cheese cutter. If he was going to be a girl for much longer he was going to need to get new knickers.

"Um Blaine... I've been thinking. Um, if you're a girl and all, are you and Kurt still, you know, engaged?" Sam tentatively asked, looking nervous at what the response might be.

"Oh shit, Kurt! I can't believe I didn't think of that." Blaine shot up from his slumped position in the truck, horrified at what Kurt would make of all of this. Would he be like Sam and know, or like everyone else? How would Kurt treat him now he was a girl? Everything was a mess.

"Well, you have been kinda distracted with the whole 'I've got boobs and a vagina now' thing." Sam responded, trying but failing to look sympathetic. He didn't seem to mind the whole prospect of Blaine being a girl now. At all. After his initial freak out, Sam had been very supportive, but also very optimistic about the whole arrangement. But then he wasn't the one that woke up as a girl this morning.

"Do you think he will hate me now?" Blaine almost whispered out, small stabbing pains entering his heart as the tears welling up stung his eyes.

Shaking his head, Sam turned to look at Blaine with a serious look on his face. "No. How can he hate you Blaine? You're one of the nicest guys- I mean people, I've ever met. If he does then he's a jerk ok and I'll be having words with him." Sam patted Blaine's knee reassuringly, making his best friend give him a watery smile back.

"I guess I'm going to have to call him when I get back home." Blaine sniffed, wiping a stray tear quickly from his face.

"Yeah, I guess so." It was a conversation that Blaine was not looking forward to...

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed, cross legged, pulling his skirt down to cover him modestly as he pressed enter on his laptop to start Skyping Kurt. He nervously shuffled as he waited to see if Kurt would take his call. He had come to the conclusion that Kurt may not even want to talk to him. It was an unnerving feeling. Yesterday he had been his fiancé, but what was he now?

When Kurt's face came over the screen, looking curious, Blaine breathed out in relief. At least he didn't hate him. Yet.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Kurt questioned him and he took a deep breath in. How he was going to go about this he did not know, but he needed to find out everything. Even if that meant losing Kurt. At least he now knew one thing, Kurt didn't remember him being a boy. Not if his greeting was any indication.

"Um, well I needed to see you..." Picking at the skin around his nails, Blaine found it hard to even look at the ocean coloured eyes of his fiancé. Or former fiancé. Or whatever it was that they were now.

He heard Kurt puff out a slightly frustrated sounding exhalation and look at him in a slightly condescending manner that he supposed was supposed to be empathy. But then Kurt had never been very good at hiding his emotions. "Blaine, honey, I've told you before. I can't like you in that way. I like men remember?"

"Yeah I know that I-"

Kurt cut him off, starting to look a tiny bit peeved at Blaine's calling him. Maybe he didn't like him after all. Maybe he had only been polite when he took his call. "You can't keep doing this B. You need to find a guy who will actually like you. We can only ever be friends. Ok?"

"Sure but-" When Kurt cut him off again he could feel his nostrils flair a little in anger. Kurt had never cut him off like this when he had been a guy.

"No buts Blaine. I'm gay and that's never going to change. I'm sorry."

"Kurt will you let me speak for Christ's sake!" Blaine yelled out angrily at Kurt's condescending tone. He was beginning to see a whole new side to Kurt, and one he didn't particularly like very much. How dare Kurt keep interrupting him as if he knew better than Blaine? He didn't even know what it was that Blaine wanted to say, but it felt like he wasn't listening to a word. Was this how some of the girls saw Kurt too? He would have to talk to Tina about it. As he tried to calm himself down, he saw the surprise in Kurt's wide eyed, open face and felt a little bad about snapping with such hostility at him. Blaine wasn't normally like that at all, he hated conflict and he hated his temper. That was why he boxed often. Well, when he had been a guy that was. Now he was a girl he wasn't sure he would be able to do that. He hadn't been in the girls locker rooms yet to find out. Taking a deep breath in and then releasing it Blaine tried to calmly speak to his fiancé. "Thank you. I wanted to say that..." As he looked into Kurt's puzzled face he realised that this was all just a waste of time. Kurt clearly didn't think of Blaine as anything more than a friend, and a nuisance one at that. "You know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter. I'll speak to you later."

"Uh bye."Kurt responded perplexed. Blaine cut Kurt off and flipped his laptop screen down, getting up to place his computer back on his desk and then retreating back to his bed, tears streaming down his face. He had lost Kurt. Again. This time he wasn't sure he would be able to get him back. With that and everything else that had happened today Blaine was exhausted and upset. But more than that, deep inside him the very core of him felt strange, like he wasn't himself any longer. He couldn't seem to hold any of his emotions in any more as the tears poured down his face. He felt a vulnerability and a fragility that he had never felt before and all he could think of was that he wanted someone strong to hold him and tell him everything would be alright. He wanted Sam. Picking up the phone he had haphazardly thrown onto the end of his bed when he had returned home he sent a text to Sam asking for him to come over. He just hoped his best friend would acquiesce...

* * *

When Sam received a text from Blaine that didn't make a whole load of sense he started to really worry about his friend. Snatching his coat off the chair he had thrown it across in his bedroom he bounded down the stairs of the Hummel Hudsons house that he was residing in whilst he finished his schooling. Calling out to Carol where he was going, he was out of the door before he heard a response from her and in his truck reversing out of the driveway. For some reason Sam felt the need to protect his friend now that he was a girl. He wasn't really sure he understood why, but his small frame and large doe like eyes stirred something from deep within him, making him feel protective of Blaine. It was a strange feeling. He had never felt this way about his best friend before, Blaine had always seemed so strong to him, stronger than he was, at least emotionally anyhow, but now... It was a weird sensation and he couldn't help but feel it spread through his whole body as he drove like a mad man to Blaine's house.

Once he had parked himself in the Anderson's driveway he hopped out and raced to the front door, ringing the bell. The door opened to Mrs Anderson looking up kindly to him. She was a small, slight woman and Sam could see a lot of Blaine in her, whatever sex he was. "Hey Mrs A, can I see Blaine?"

"Hello Sam my dear, yes she's up in her room, but leave the door open!" Mrs Anderson called out to him as he shuffled inside and raced up the stairs two at a time.

"Will do Mrs A!" Sam replied. That was a new development. Blaine had never had to leave the door to his room open as a guy. But then Sam guessed they didn't want to know what was going on in his room half the time anyway, especially if Kurt was visiting. Getting to the top of the stairs he made his way to Blaine's door, knocking on the closed door before opening it and peeking round the corner. What he saw made his heart squeeze inside his chest. Sitting there on her bed was Blaine, curled up in her sheets and looking so helpless, tears streaming down her face. Sam couldn't help but want to hold Blaine closely to him. _This is too weird, this is my vest friend. My __**guy**__ best friend. What am I thinking?_

Before he even knew what he was doing Sam had climbed onto Blaine's bed beside her and pulled Blaine's small frame to him, holding her protectively in his arms, and almost a little possessively. "B, what's wrong? What's going on?"

Feeling Blaine's hands curl around his shirt and grip it tightly to her, laying her head on his chest, made Sam tighten his hold on the beautiful girl in his arms. "Everything's changed Sam and I feel so out of place. I hate this. I hate being a girl. I hate feeling so vulnerable and helpless. I hate that I can't seem to stop crying. I hate it all." Sobbing openly Blaine shifted even further into his hold and Sam couldn't help but kiss the top of her head in comfort and make soothing noises as he stroked her back to calm her down. Blaine was definitely not having a good day. Her chat with Kurt had obviously not gone well.

"Oh B, I'm sorry. Did your talk with Kurt not go well?" He inquired, laying his head on the top of Blaine's dark curls. They smelled like raspberry shampoo, just like always, but this time it made Sam's heart race a little faster. _Blaine is so gorgeous...I wish I could kiss her... Wait, this is Blaine, I can't think like this. __**He's**__ my best friend. My bro and he's going through a tough time right now. _Sam couldn't help but start to think of Blaine as a girl however and his feelings were becoming very jumbled. On the one hand, this was Blaine, his friend and brother, on the other, she was an extremely attractive girl and he wanted her. He wanted all of her. It felt wrong and weird and yet right all at the same time. Sam was extremely confused. He frowned a little, trying very hard to listen to what his friend was saying to him and not listen to his surfacing urges.

"He thinks I'm some stalker hag who can't stop crushing on him."

Sam's eyes widened, his mouth gaping, blurting out what was inside his head before he realised what he was saying. "Seriously? Wow, why is it that all the girls I've ever really liked have had like major crushes on...er...never mind." Shuffling on the bed uncomfortably, his face suddenly felt very hot and Sam found he could not look Blaine in the eyes. Was he really beginning to have feelings for Blaine? Those types of feelings?

"...On Kurt?" Blaine responded, pulling herself away from their embrace, a small smile of hope playing on her lips as she looked up at Sam with her large hazel eyes. Sam had never noticed quite how pretty they were before that very moment. Brown, gold, blue, grey and green all rolled into one.

"Um, yeah..."

"Are you saying you like me Sammy?" _Oh crap, what am I going to say? I can't tell my best friend that I like him as a girl, that would be so wrong! _Opening and closing his mouth, looking a little like a goldfish Sam decided that he was going to deny that he had thought of Blaine in that way at all.

"What? No! I mean you're like my bro, I could never like you that way."

Blaine's face crumpled at his words and guilt blossomed from the pit of his stomach, his throat tightening inexplicably. "Oh..."

All Sam could do was change the subject, the atmosphere was already awkward enough as it was. He knew that Blaine had had a bit of a crush on him when he had been a guy, but did she still have feelings for him? From her response Sam had to think that maybe she did. If that was the case, what was he going to do? Whatever it was Sam wasn't going to do it right now. It just didn't seem right. "So um, being a girl is weird huh?"

"Yeah. Everyone sees you in such a different light, and the world feels like it's skewed, and not in my favour. I mean, why do the girls have to primp themselves to look good for the guys? How is that fair? Why can't the guys do that instead? I mean girls are the ones who ultimately choose their mate right?"

"Er..." All this talk was scrambling Sam's brain and with all these strange new feelings coming to light Sam couldn't help but switch off as his friend rambled on, finding themselves staring directly at his friends fine assets and wandering what they looked like without her shirt and sweater on over them.

"Sam are you staring at my breasts again?"

Sam's head snapped up to a pissed looking Blaine and he felt himself become tongue tied. Blaine was seriously the hottest girl he had ever seen. He couldn't help it. "Um..."

"See this is what I mean. I can't even have a conversation with my best friend without it turning into something to do with sex. Sam look at me, my face. I'm more than just a pair of tits, I'm a person. Why can't people just see me for me? Why does gender have to be such a big deal?" Blaine demanded. Sam had no answers, but if his being attracted to Blaine as a girl was any example then gender seemed to have a lot to do with it.

"Sorry, you're just... well, hot. I'll try to do better, I promise. No more looking at your boobs."

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Sam answered non committally. Girls always wanted to talk. Blaine had never wanted to talk this much as a guy. Not that Sam had remembered anyway. Why was it that his friend did now? He was definitely turning into more of a girl the longer Blaine spent this way. Sam didn't have that long of an attention span, he had reached his limits conversation wise and he had a feeling it was annoying Blaine intensely.

"You're doing it now." Without even realising it he was back to staring at Blaine's body. _Oh God Sam, can you be any more obvious? Stop it, this is Blaine. LISTEN!_

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm listening, I promise." Blaine sighed and rolled her eyes, Sam looking down sheepishly at her.

"What am I going to do Sam? Everyone else thinks this is normal, but how can I be a girl? I know nothing about girls, at all." Sam racked his brain, he didn't really know all that much about girls either and he had dated like, four of them. Unfortunately every girl he dated seemed to be even more of an enigma than the previous one. Brittany would always be an enigma. In comparison Blaine was so easy to understand, even as a girl.

"Maybe you should talk to Tina about the girl stuff, or your mum? Cause I don't really know what to say to you. I mean, your clothes look great and you're like super...ok, not helping?" He winced as he looked at Blaine's slightly scathing glare, her brow raised up in an arc and her arms crossed over her chest. Probably so he would stop staring at them. It was working. As he chewed on the inside of his lip, Blaine's face softened and a soft smile came over her face, lighting up her whole features. _Did Blaine always have such white teeth?_

"Oh Sam. Yes you are, surprisingly. Now just hold me for a bit. I don't know why, but I just feel better with your arms around me."

"Cool, that I can do." Grinning broadly, Sam pulled Blaine back into his arms, rocking them a little, both comfortable with their closeness to one another.


	4. Harrassed

**A/N Thanks for all the wonderful comments. Hope you like this next chapter. The drama starts! **

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Four**

Blaine sighed as he looked once more through his wardrobe. Everything in it just looked wrong to him. The dresses and skirts. How was he supposed to wear these and not feel out of place? Sighing he picked out a summer dress not unlike some of the dresses Quinn wore. The lemon yellow would at least be a relief from the barbie pink he had worn today. Looking through his hair accessories he came up with a thin yellow band. Anything to keep his hair out of his face. He had a lot of hair. It was bad enough when he was a boy, but now it was ten times worse because it was right down to his waist and thick with so many curls. He began rummaging through his shoes and found a pair of sandals that didn't have too big a heel but wasn't flat so he wouldn't feel like so much of a midget, which is what he had become. Brittany's association with him being the size of garden gnomes was starting to become a reality. One he didn't like very much.

"You ok sweetheart? You looked upset earlier when Sam left." His mother stepped into his room, perching on the edge of his bed and looking at him with great sympathy.

"Yeah I just had a bit of a rough day." He sat beside his mum who began stroking his hair, smiling at him lovingly. He wasn't really used to his mother coming into his room this often, was this what a relationship between a girl and a mother had? Blaine found he quite liked it, even if it might only be a temporary thing. Tomorrow he might wake up and think this really was only a very bad dream. Well, he hoped anyhow.

"What happened my darling?" His mother asked, looking at him with deep concern lining her face with worry.

Up until this point Blaine had never really talked to his mum about his school life in general. Sure he had told her about the bullying, to some extent at least, but not beyond. She had never seemed all that interested before. For some reason though, looking at his mum he felt for the first time he could divulge his daily troubles. That she would listen and want to help. Chewing his bottom lip he took in a deep ragged breath and let it all out. "Some of the boys at school were harassing me. Sam was kinda my knight in shining armour."

"Oh I know, he always is. He's a good friend, isn't he sweetie?" A small, knowing smile crept onto his mothers face and he frowned slightly, not understanding what it was exactly she was smiling about. He knew his mother had always liked Sam, and was disappointed that he was straight and not Blaine's boyfriend. But then she had never liked Kurt, much to his puzzlement. He had never figured out why. Her smile though was infectious and before he knew it a little grin played his own lips as he thought of his best friend, a warmth blossoming out from his heart into his entire body.

"Yeah. I feel like I can be myself with him. Like he can see me for who I really am. Well, when he's not staring at my... um, hands. My hands." Blaine blushed deeply, not able to look at his mother any longer. He couldn't believe he had even said that. What had he been thinking? There was no way he wanted his mum to know those kinds of things. No way.

"Oh honey I know he stares at your breasts, he's not very subtle your Sammy, is he?"

His jaw dropped, blushing even further, his face feeling like it was on fire. His mum really thought that he and Sam were an item? It's not that he hadn't thought of it, he had had many a daydream about he and Sammy being together. What his lips would feel like pressed against his own, how warm it would be in Sam's arms as he made love to him. He had pictured it all in his head. But having his mother thinking it a reality made it all the more scary to him. Could it be a possibility? Could Sam really like him, _**love **_him? And what would happen if and when he turned back into a man? Would Sam stop loving him? Would he be unable to love him any longer? No he couldn't put himself through that torture. Sam was not, and never would be his, no matter how much he wanted him. But at the same time he couldn't stop thinking about the slightest possibility and a hope he had never dared hope for started to become all the more real to him. "He's not mine mum." Blaine mumbled, an ache spreading in his chest.

"Are you sure?" His mother inquired, stroking her hand over his left cheek and smiling warmly down at him.

"He's just my friend."

"Of course he is my darling." She pressed a kiss on his forehead and he gulped the sudden lump in his throat down, his thoughts a jumbled mass of confusion all about Sam. Would he ever be able to call Sam his? Ever? "Oh and sweetie? I heard you talking to Kurt earlier, honey I wouldn't pin your hopes on that one if I were you." Rolling his eyes he gave mum a slight scowl. He knew that could never happen whilst he was a girl. He wasn't an idiot.

"Mum I know he's gay, you don't need to tell me. I just wanted to talk to him about something but he didn't want to listen anyway so you have nothing to worry about in that respect."

"Ok. Good night my love."

"Night mum." Waving his mum left the room and he flopped down onto the bed heavily, sighing loudly to himself and wishing for a miracle to occur. A miracle that would allow the one person in this world that he, dare he say it, loved, to see him, to want him, to love him in return.

* * *

"So I, um, I'll see you later Blaine. Bye." Sam called out as he rushed away in haste from his car, leaving Blaine to wiggle out of his truck and jump down without killing himself. Sam had acted really peculiarly this morning, and just when Blaine had thought he had gotten over the fact that Blaine was a girl. _Maybe he was hoping I would have changed back? He's not the only one. I know it's freaking me out, let alone poor old Sammy. He probably doesn't know where to look or what to say to me __anymore.__ He's probably really confused about his best friend being a girl the size of Thumbellina._

Sighing, Blaine padded wearily towards his locker, wishing that he could go back to a time when things were less complicated both on the inside and the outside. He had never realised quite how much primping girls did. His mother had come in this morning to do his hair. It had taken almost an hour. He was no stranger on taking time over his hair but this morning had to have been a new record. He felt like he had so many products in his hair that he must weigh twice what he did when he got out of bed this morning. It felt like it did when Sue Sylvester put cement in his hair gel. It was not a nice feeling.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing later?" A dark skinned jock leant against the locker beside his and he rolled his eyes. _Here I go again. _It was constant. Wherever he went as a girl he seemed to get some sort of guy give him pick up lines. When he had gone to fetch milk from the corner shop yesterday for his mother the cashier had asked him for coffee. It was starting to get really tiring, really fast.

"Staying away from you." He told him pointedly, not even glancing at the boy as he pulled the folder he needed for his next class and closing his locker. Twisting around he found he was pinned in between this boy and the lockers and frowned deeply.

"Oh come now, I can show you a good time. You know I'm good for it." His leering smile made Blaine almost want to gag. He had thought Sebastian had been bad but he had been nothing compared to this. This was just, well, gross. He looped his head under the jocks arm and started to walk away, feeling a hand grip his slender arm tightly and he twirled back to glare icily at this boy.

"Get lost." He spat out, tugging his arm to no avail. The boys grip would not relent.

"You're so sexy when you're angry."

Blaine barked out a laugh, his mouth still down turned in a scowl. "In your dreams."

"Yes you are, and I'm doing all sorts of things to you, and you know what, you like them all." The jock whispered into his ear and Blaine felt the anger bubbling up from inside him.

"Ugh." Shoving the jock away hard enough for the boy to let go, Blaine almost jogged towards his classroom, determined to find somebody, anybody he knew. Tears springing into his eyes he found his calculus class and shakily sat down, the reality of what had just happened only now dawning on him and he wished in his heart for Sam to come and find him.

* * *

Sam watched Blaine from further down the corridor, talking with one of the football players. She didn't look overly happy from the slight frown on her face and Sam thought it made her look all the more adorable. Here there was, this tiny person and she looked like she was about to bite the jocks head off. The smile was quickly wiped from his face as he remembered. Inside that petite girl was really his best friend. His best **guy** friend. Sam's relationships with girls had never been that great and none of them had ever lasted for very long. But Blaine was different. He was a guy and he was his friend. Blaine understood him. His relationship with Blaine was the closest he had ever been to anybody that wasn't a member of his family. He couldn't risk hurting that. Blaine was Blaine, his friend and nothing more. _But how am I going to get over these new weird feelings I have for Blaine? I can't just switch how I feel off._

Just then the newest member of the McKinley staff walked by. The new school nurse. She was kinda hot, not Blaine hot, or even Brittany hot, but she was definitely cute. He turned away from watching his friend and started to sidle up to the nurse.

"Hi, I'm Sam." He smiled widely at the girl in front of him who blinked as though he had bought her out of a daydream.

"Hi Sam."

At a loss for anything to say next, Sam racked his brains as he continued to smile at her, which made her look at him in a puzzled way. "So, er, you're the new school nurse huh?" _Smooth Sammy, smooth. No wonder your relationships last so long. _

"Yeah, are you here for your injection?" She quizzed him, cocking her head to one side and he suddenly saw that she was holding a box of what looked like vaccinations. He hated needles. Despised them. Gulping, panic spreading over his body his eyes flitted from the box back up to the rather innocent looking face.

"Oh, no. Er, no, I... have somewhere to be. Bye." Running in the opposite direction he didn't stop till she was out of eyesight. Leaning against the wall of the corridor he let out the breath he had been holding in, making him feel a little light headed. Not even this weird thing that was going on with Blaine would make him get an injection. Oh no. That was never going to happen. But she didn't seem repulsed by him and that was a start. _Ok, so not the greatest start but better than nothing, right?_

* * *

Sliding his tray beside his other bestie Tina, Blaine sat down nervously. The football player had not seemed to relent and had even managed to acquire some friends along the way. It was definitely getting worse and he had no idea how to stop them. He needed help and Tina was his only source of information. Well, his best source anyhow. "Tina?" He began nervously.

"Yeah B?" She asked through a mouthful of what was supposed to be macaroni cheese but what Blaine secretly thought was probably rubber made to look like cheese.

"Please tell me you know of a way to get these Neanderthals off my back." Blaine pleaded, looking across the cafeteria and immediately regretting it when the jocks wolf whistled at him. _What is wrong with them? I really don't understand why they would even want a midget like me._

"Sorry, no. None of them have ever followed me around. Are they really getting you down? Maybe you should talk to Mr Shue about it?" Tina shrugged, looking sympathetic, to a degree that was.

"What would Mr Shue say though? I can't see him being much help Tey... What's Sam doing?" Blaine's brow furrowed as he spotted Sam talking animatedly with a young person, but too old to be a student. At least Blaine thought so anyway.

Tina craned her neck and laughed when she spotted Sam, pulling herself closer to Blaine so she could whisper in his ear in the gossipy way Tina was known best for. "Oh, looks like he's found his newest female target. She's called Penny. She's the new school nurse."

A sharp stab entered Blaine's heart as he carried on looking at the two having what looked like a really fun time. Sam never looked at him that way. _Even as a girl he doesn't want me anyway. I don't know why I even thought it would happen. I'm so stupid. _"But..." Blaine blurted out before he could hold it in.

"But what Blainey?" Blaine shook his head and turned back to his congealed meal. The pain only seemed to blossom further as he sat staring at his lunch.

"...Nothing." He whispered poking at his meal but not having any appetite. He didn't even notice when the newest cheerleader Bree came sidling up to their table, he was too far into his own thoughts of why Sam didn't like him.

"Um, can I help you?" Tina inquired of the girl, looking perplexed and more than a little pissed off. She didn't particularly like cheerleaders despite some of her closest friends having actually been cheerleaders in the past.

"Yes you can, you can get your friends skinny ass away from my presence."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, irked by everything around him. He had had enough. The jocks, Sam, now this. It was a nightmare beyond proportions.

"You heard me. I don't like you, you're a pain and I don't like pains." Scoffing, Blaine shook his head at the girl. If anyone was being a pain, it was her.

"What have I ever done to you Bree?"

The girl flicked her hair, her cronies giggling behind her. Blaine sneered at them all. This was why he had quit. They were all such bitches. "You exist. That causes problems for me. I don't like problems. If I ever see you talking to Brad or Jayden again, you're going down." He looked at the girls incredulously. Why the hell did Bree even want to talk to those losers? They were complete asses.

"What? I didn't even want to talk to them. They just won't leave me alone. How is that my fault?"

"Well maybe if you stopped dressing like a little slut then they wouldn't want to talk to you, easy pickings. You've had my warning, next time I won't be so nice." Spinning on the spot Bree sashayed off, leaving Blaine agape at her words and more than a little hurt. He wasn't dressed like a slut was he? All he did was wear what was in his wardrobe. Pulling his skirt down unconsciously over his thighs, he looked across at his best friend.

"Do I... do I look like a slut?"

Tina waved off Bree's cruel words with one hand and gave Blaine a pointed stare. "No Blaine, she's just jealous cause you're way prettier than her. Period. Just ignore her, I mean what can she actually do to you anyway?"

"...I guess." He prodded at his food and sighed, pushing it away. It was a congealed mess. No way was he eating that. He jumped when he heard a familiar deep voice drop down beside him on the lunch table.

"Hey what did that cheerleader want?" Sam asked, looking over at Bree curiously.

"To give me a warning."

"About what?" Sam's eyes sharply turned to Blaine directly, gazing intensely at him. It made Blaine feel like curling up into Sam's arms immediately, he looked so protective of him. It bought a warmth to his insides and a small smile spread on his face.

"She wants Blaine to stop looking so hot so the football players won't drool over her any more." Tina laughed as though what she had stated sounded absurd.

Sam snorted loudly. "Like that can ever happen, Blaine's like the hottest piece of ass in this school. Fact." When Blaine raised his eyebrow at Sam's words his fork that had been lifting food into his mouth stopped abruptly and his cheeks tinged with pink. "I mean...um..er...she's a jerk?"

Blaine giggled, relief flowing out of him. He had been so tense all day but as soon as Sam had come to sit by him he was at ease all over again. "Thanks Sammy."

"Er...you're welcome." He shrugged, going back to his food. _Oh Sammy, why can't you like me?_


	5. Girl Trouble and Hidden Feelings

**Phew this is a long one!**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter Five**

It had been a week since Blaine had morphed and every day Blaine had woken with the faint hope that he would become himself again, but the sad reality was that he was still a girl. The even scarier part was that a small part of him was getting used to this fact, and even secretly enjoying it. He was starting to have more fun picking out outfits for school, even taking it as far as trying out new styles with his hair. For some reason it felt liberating to him in a way that he had not expected. No one thought it was weird of him to enjoy fashion and clothes as a girl. The only problem was that along with it seemed to be a whole host of other problems. Mainly to do with boys. The jocks at the school had seemed to redouble their efforts at flirting with him, along with quite a few other members of the McKinley Highs population of boys. Once even stoner Brett had flirted with him. Just thinking of that memory gave Blaine shivers. It was depressing. Every boy wanted him. It was the complete opposite to when he had been a boy and it felt bizarre and it was making him feel more than a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. He had even taken the advice of his friends and gone to see Mr Shue. What a waste of time that had been. He had done basically nothing apart from tell off the few guys in glee about it and even that seemed to be half hearted. He just couldn't seem to win when it came to being harassed by half the student population. What was even worse was that because of this development Bree had started to make his life a misery. Sure, her bitchiness was nothing in comparison with some of the bullies he had faced over the years, but it still stung.

Typically the one guy that he wanted to flirt with him didn't want to have a bar of him at all. Sam had been spending less and less time with him over the course of the week. He didn't come over after school any more and he followed the school nurse around everywhere that he went. Blaine only ever seemed to spot Sam with Penny in tow. Seeing Sam so happy with another upset him like he had never thought possible. More than anything he wanted to **be** Penny. To have Sam like him, want him in that way. But he just didn't know how to do it. A permanent ache had seemed to appear in his chest and it wouldn't go away. So much so that he hadn't been sleeping very well. He had thought that by trying to be more of a girl Sam would like him to a greater extent but he hadn't even noticed.

To top everything off when he had sat down to class this morning his tummy had ached in a dull way that seemed like it was being squeezed slowly on the inside. By the time he was halfway through his first class of the day it had grown to razor barbs. All he could do was clutch his stomach and slump quietly in his seat as he moaned to himself, wishing for it to go away. And the sooner the better. After a while of breathing out slowly, his forehead crunched up in pain and his eyes closed, he felt Tina's hand gently touch his shoulder as she leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "You alright Blaine?"

He shook his mead in misery. "No I feel like I can't even move and my tummy is being cut by lots of sharp razors." Tina made sympathetic noises and rubbed small circles into his shoulder in empathy.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" She asked, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"No I...I'll be fine." Blaine gave a watery smile to Tina, his head now resting fully on the table, all thoughts of calculus long gone.

"You're really pale Blainey, do you need to go to the bathroom? Is it..?"

Blaine frowned deeply, puzzled by Tina's insinuation until he realised something that Tina had moaned to him about many months ago when he had still been a boy. Something he had tried to forget had ever been spoken to him since it was so terrifying to even contemplate. He was having girl issues. _Why? Dear lord why me?_ "Shit..."

"Here, take this." Tina hissed to him quickly, handing him what appeared to be aspirin and a small circular package wrapped like an ice cream or something... His eyebrows shot up as it dawned on him what his friend had passed him and he looked down at his hand aghast. Was he really going to have to deal with this? Truly? Was this really happening to him? It appeared it was. Shoving the offending items into his pocket he weakly put his hand up to ask for a bathroom pass, his cheeks bright pink from the sheer thought of what he was about to do. He didn't think he had ever been so mortified in his entire life.

"Yes Blaine?" Mr Robertson inquired, looking less than impressed with him. Probably because he hadn't been paying any attention to his class at all for the entire period.

"Um, can I go to the bathroom please?" Sighing, Mr Robertson took a pink slip out of his drawer and held it up for Blaine to take. Scurrying towards the slip he snatched it rapidly out of his teachers hand and flew down the corridor to the toilets wishing that this new nightmare would be over before it got any worse...

* * *

After having taken Tina's aspirin and having gone through what was quite possibly the most disgusting moment of his life, Blaine stood in his PE shorts, thankful that he had a change of underwear and shorts spare. Being a girl was a hell of a lot messier than he had ever realised. He now had a whole new appreciation for all the women in this world. They had to deal with this on a regular basis. Blaine just hoped he wouldn't have to. He never wanted to go through this again. "You feeling a little better Blaine?" Tina sidled up to him, a comforting smile on her face.

"Yeah. Thanks Tina, you really saved me back there." She really had. Blaine had felt like he was being ripped apart earlier. It had not been fun at all.

"No probs. You would have done the same for me. Anyway, I was wondering, since it's Friday do you wanna come over and have a girlie sleepover at mine?" Tina inquired, smiling broadly, a look of hope flitting across her face.

"Um... sure. Why not?" He had no idea what a girlie sleepover consisted of but it couldn't be anything too bad, right? Plus he might be able to finally get around to asking Tina's advice about this whole horrid experience.

"Yay! We can eat popcorn and watch movies and give each other makeovers. It'll be awesome. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah...later." Blaine mumbled as he watched his best friend skipping away to her next class. _Makeovers? What have I got myself into..._

* * *

Sam had surreptitiously been watching Blaine and Tina with their heads bent close to one another and his heart flopped in his chest as a small smile spread over Blaine's face. He had tried to avoid his friend in an effort to try and work through this weirdness he felt every time he looked at her now but it hadn't seemed to work. Instead he just found himself staring at her intensely every time he saw her out of the corner of his eyes. His heart had started to pound when he saw her cute crooked smile, and her eyes the colour of honey. He longed to hear her melodic laugh and, too be completely honest, he missed hearing Blaine sing. She hadn't sung since she became a girl and Sam had the feeling that when she did it would be epic. Blaine had always been the most talented boy in glee, but now was she the most talented girl? He loved her voice, he could listen to it all day, the smooth caramel lilt that had come with her girlish features. But most of all his heart stopped at her strength, her kindness and her intelligence. Sam wasn't sure he had ever felt this way about a girl before and the fact that it was Blaine, who was technically a dude under all this flesh, was freaking him out some. The problem was, he missed Blaine. He missed his best friend. The only way he had figured to distract him from all this though seemed to be flirting with the new school nurse. So that was what he had done. Unfortunately things didn't seem to be going anywhere. He needed some advice and Blaine was the one person he wanted to ask. Who wouldn't laugh at him about it. Sam felt he had no choice. "Hey Blaine wait up!" He called out, jogging towards the petite girl, whose curls bounced in her high ponytail as she turned her head and looked up at him with those large eyes that seemed to melt him every time he looked into them. _Come on Sammy concentrate. This is your friend. That is what Blaine wants from you, nothing more, and this weirdness will pass. It has to, cause Blaine's your best friend._

"What's wrong Sammy?" Blaine asked, the curiosity in her eyes as well as a faint glimmer of hope. They had not spoken for almost three days now. At least not when it had been just the two of them.

"Er..I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Sam shuffled his feet, looking at the floor so he wouldn't get hypnotised any further than he already had.

"Like what?"

"Umm, well, you're a girl now so I figured you might be able to give me a whole new perspective on things." He waved his arms around manically to try and make his point, pouting in the hopes that Blaine would help him. He received an arch of her right eyebrow and pursed lips in response.

"What things?" She inquired pointedly, suddenly making the temperature of the corridor seem to fall by ten degrees and Sam shivered. He had never known that Blaine was capable of doing the Quinn bitch stare but there it was and it was scaring him a little. Blaine was turning more and more into a girl every day. Every second of every day.

"You know, about how to woo girls and stuff..." Saying it out loud Sam felt like a complete fool and he saw the hurt enter Blaine's eyes briefly before they became cool again. He couldn't help but notice that she was clutching her folder closer to her like a defensive shield of sorts and her bottom lip quivered slightly. _Wait, does Blaine not like me and Penny together? Is it possible that Blaine likes me? In that way?_

"You want me to give you advise on how to get Penny to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah." _Ok that was the wrong answer. _Sam winced as soon as the word was out his mouth, watching Blaine's features darken ten fold, anger replacing her hurt. _Fact. Blaine does not like Penny. Or me being with Penny. Maybe I should stop... I mean I don't even know this girl and I don't want to lose Blainey. Ever._

"Are you serious?" Blaine spat out and Sam saw the tears enter the corners of her eyes making his heart stutter dead in his chest. Even Sam felt wrong now. Sure Penny was fun, but she was no Blaine. She didn't get him most of the time either. What was he even doing? He looked at Blaine with his best puppy dog eyes wishing he had never had this stupid idea in the first place. His friendship with Blaine meant more to him than anything else. Even if it was odd right now.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I should never have asked you this. It was really insensitive of me. I don't want to lose you as a friend but this whole thing? It's really confusing me and not in a good way." He gulped down the lump in his throat that had risen and watched as Blaine's eyes looked down as she thought about what to say next.

"...What do you want me to say Sammy? This is no picnic for me either. Being a girl is hard and I really need my best friend right now." He watched as she stopped, clearly leaving out something and Sam wished he knew what that was.

"Oh..." _Is that all you can say Sam Evans. SAY SOMETHING!_

Blaine sighed, looking resigned and more than a little distressed. Sam might even have said that she looked heartbroken if he didn't know any better. "Look just listen to her, find out what she likes then go from there."

Smiling softly at his friend, he took her tiny hands in his and swung them between their bodies till she started to smile back. "Thanks Blaine. I know it's been hard on you the past week or so but you're my best friend. I want you to know that. You'll always be my bro no matter what happens."

"Thanks..." She whispered out and he had the sudden need to hold her tightly to him. He just seemed to feel so protective of her now and it was a strange feeling to have when Blaine had never needed him that way before. Ever.

"Come here. I love you B." Laying his head on the top of hers, he laced his arms around her tightly, not wanting to let his little friend go.

"I love you too." He faintly heard as her arms snaked around his waist and he felt the beginnings of a wet spot on his shirt where her tears ran free. He vowed that he needed to be there for Blaine a lot more from now on. No matter how it made him feel because standing here right now, like this with Blaine felt like the most right thing in the whole universe. Like everything finally made sense and Sam wished this feeling, and this embrace would never end.

* * *

Blaine had been sitting munching on Tina's chocolate chip cookies for the entire film. There was one thing he could say about periods, it made him want to eat all the junk food in the world. It had made him seriously over emotional too. Earlier with Sam had been one of the most awkward experiences with his friend ever. Why he had cried like that into his friends arms he couldn't even begin to explain. Well, actually he could but he didn't want to think about that. At least not tonight. Tonight was all about having fun. Girl style. Whatever that meant.

"You good?" Tina quizzed him as they sat watching Legally Blonde, Blaine trying to drink in all the advice in it on how to be a girl. He shrugged, not knowing what to answer. "It's just you seem really out of it lately, like you've never worn girls clothes or make up before or something, which is ridiculous!"

Blaine laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah totally ridiculous." Chewing the insides of his lips he took a deep breath and decided to just ask Tina advice, not caring what it sounded like. "I...I um, don't feel very girlie at the moment I suppose. I feel so wrong in anything that I wear. I don't know what to do. What should I do Tina? How do I make myself feel more like a girl?"

"Oh Blainey. You know what you need to get your mojo back, don't you?" Shaking his head, Blaine gave Tina wide, innocent eyes as he waited nervously for her reply. "A makeover!" Tina rushed to her dresser, picking up a whole load of different coloured eye shadows and lipsticks and some strange torture device that looked a bit like curved tongs. _Oh dear lord, what have I said? I'm going to die..._

* * *

Surprisingly Blaine was really enjoying being primped by Tina. He hadn't felt this relaxed in ages. She had moisturised his face and painted his toenails in a sparkly blue colour and was onto his finger nails. Strangely it did make him feel prettier and more feminine and he _liked_ it. They had giggled and gossiped about all the people in the school, even going as far as rating the guys in glee club in order of hotness. Thinking about Sam caused a spike of pain enter his chest but he guessed there was no getting around that. Sam was in the glee club with him and Blaine's supposed best friend. That and...

"So B, what exactly is going on with you right now? You seem distracted."

"I... nothing much really." Tina gave him a look as though she didn't believe for a second that it was nothing. She was right.. "Ok, ok. I spoke to Kurt the other day and he, well he was so distant with me." Blaine winced internally. He hadn't been thinking of Kurt much at all lately. He had actually been thinking all of Sam and his long, blonde locks, his soft, plump lips and his easy smile. His compassion and warmth. Blaine was trying very hard not to think about Sam at every available second that he had as it was seriously distracting him. He could barely concentrate in class, he didn't feel like singing even. With this whole Sam thing, the fact that he's now a girl and all the people at school harassing him for one reason or another. It was too much. He needed Sam so much right now, but he was too busy with Penny.

"Wait, are you still crushing on Kurt?" Tina questioned him incredulously and Blaine felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Tina finished with the bottle of polish and rifled through her bag to produce a blue eye shadow and started applying it onto Blaine's lids, meaning he had no where he could go. He briefly wondered whether she had done this on purpose.

"No, it's not that, it's... Well I thought I knew him, but I guess I don't." Blaine sighed heavily. Kurt had been so different with him when they had talked last, almost cold and indifferent on Kurt's part as though Blaine had been an interference. Blaine didn't want to think about it or Kurt if that was who he really, truly was.

"I'm sorry Blainey days. We've all been there. I used to think I knew Mike better than anyone but..." Tina shrugged nonchalantly, getting out her eye liner and tipping Blaine's head, fear rising in his heart a little as a pencil came close. "Now keep still." _Like I have a choice. I don't want to be blinded in one eye._

Silence came over them as Tina concentrated on finishing Blaine's makeover. When she put the mirror in front of him after she was done he almost gasped at the difference. His cheekbones looked higher, his eyes larger and his lips fuller. He looked beautiful. _Is this really me? Do I really look like this? _Blaine's mind went back a few days to when Sam had stated that he was the most beautiful girl in the school. Well, in Sam's own words and his insides twisted. "Tey?" He asked quietly, his heart pounding.

"Yeah?" She asked, leaning forwards inquisitively.

"I..." Tears welled up as he bit his lip from blurting out his deepest, darkest secret. "Never mind..." He shook his head, unable to form the words as his throat constricted.

"B you can tell me. We're bound by the girlfriend contract."

Blaine frowned, not understanding what Tina meant. "What's that?"

"You know!" She giggled loudly. "We keep everything we talk about between the two of us, tell each other when we look awful, that kind of thing. Which brings me to my next point. You might want to do something about down there honey, it's getting a little wild."

"Pardon?" Blaine cocked his head, looking blankly at Tina. _Wild? Down where? What is this girl talking about. Sometimes I wonder..._

"You know, down there." She pointed to his crotch and his cheeks deepened furiously.

"It's not supposed to be like that?" Blaine squeaked out. It was bad enough that he was forced to wash his 'lady' parts as he thought of them, but he was supposed to maintain them? Why did he have to to have this nightmare thrust upon him. Why?

"Erm...well it's your choice but..." Blaine was horrified at the sheer thought of doing anything to that region of himself. Why was being a girl so hard? "Whilst you're at it you might want to do your armpits and legs as well sweetie. I could help you if you want?"

"Sure... Um thanks Tey." Ok, so this was now officially the lowest point in his life and that was after the events of this morning. Deeply mortified, Blaine gaped at his friend who didn't seem at all phased by this conversation in the slightest. Did girls really have no qualms with talking about stuff like that with each other? It seemed to be the case.

"You're welcome. Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

He groaned. Tina just never let things go. Or forgot anything that you said to her. Why did he confide in this girl? Oh right, cause he loved her. She was fun and kind despite being overly observant whenever you wanted her to let something go. "Really...it's nothing."

"Well if you're sure."

"Yeah. I'm definitely sure."

Tina flicked through a magazine, pretending to look like she didn't care at all but Blaine knew her all too well. She would not forget his conversation any time soon. Sighing, bubbles of nerves sprang up as he wondered what else may be in store this evening. Especially since Tina was done flicking through the magazine and had strolled over to the bathroom mumbling something about wax...

* * *

Turning in the double bed he was sharing with Tina, Blaine scrunched up a little, feeling tender. Tina had not been merciful. He wasn't sure he had any more hair left apart from on the top of his head after Tina's 'maintenance' as she called it. She had even plucked his eyebrows. It felt strange and almost lighter in a way but he wasn't sure if it was a form of torture or a way to make you feel more feminine. He didn't feel any more feminine that was for sure. But then deep in his heart he wasn't a girl. Blaine had always thought that boys had it bad having to shave every day, sometimes twice a day for him if he went out in the evenings but this was a whole new experience. He had never even begun to contemplate how much hair girls got rid of just to appeal to boys. Blaine felt it was unfair. Girls seemed to have it way harder and no boys ever even realised this one iota. He was never going to overlook Tina and the effort she made daily ever again. Ever. He was going to tell her she was beautiful way more often. _I wonder whether Sam would notice. Probably not, it's not like he likes me in that way. _He turned back to look at his friend, who had her eyes closed as she attempted to fall asleep and felt closer to Tina then he ever had in his life. He now knew what it was like to be her.

"Tey, I lied before." He softly stated, Tina's eyes fluttering open.

"I know. You ready to talk now?" She asked, smiling warmly at him, her hand cupping his gently.

"I... I hate seeing Sam with Penny."

She chuckled lowly and nodded knowingly. "I know. You glare at them whenever we see them together. It's just like with Brittany. You like Sam don't you?"

Blaine blushed scarlet, but thanked his lucky stars that they were in the dark so Tina couldn't see his flaming cheeks as he fully realised just how much those words were true. He did like Sam. He had ever since the beginning of senior year. He liked his kindness and how he was always there for Blaine. He liked how Sam always listened and never told him he was being an idiot. He liked how understanding Sam was about everything to do with Blaine. He loved him. From his silly long hair style to his blank expression. He loved all of Sam. A sob escaped his lips and he wept openly. "...Yes. A lot. But he doesn't like me that way T."

"Oh B." Tina hugged Blaine fiercely as he wept onto her shoulder. What was he going to do? How could he live like this? It was breaking his heart to see Sam with Penny. He just couldn't do it. "I suppose now would be the best time to tell you that Sam is always staring at you and that I think he's just scared of admitting his feelings for you which is why he's turned to Penny." Blaine stopped abruptly, befuddled by what Tina had told him. _Sam likes me? No that can't be true otherwise he wouldn't be with Penny..._

"But why is he scared? I don't understand."

"Well, think about it from his perspective. You are the one girl that he has been able to have a good, healthy relationship with for more than a couple of months tops. He doesn't want that to end. If you change your relationship, add the whole sex element to it then it could break. Sam doesn't want to lose you. You know he's a lot more vulnerable then he lets on. All boys are." Chewing his bottom lip Blaine nodded pensively. Sam did have a tendency to only last for a short while with girls. Maybe he really was scared. But if that was the case then what could he do to show Sam that he loved him and that it wouldn't break their relationship? That it could only make them stronger.

"You're right. But how can I show him that it won't break? That it would only make us stronger?"

"Would it?" Tina questioned, her eyebrows going up as she waited for Blaine to answer. Not even Tina believed in them. How was Blaine supposed to get Sam to when Tina didn't believe because if Tina didn't believe, would anyone else?

He felt anger rising inside of him. He and Sam were stronger than anyone even knew. And that included Sam. Blaine was sure of it. "Yes! I could never not have Sam in my life. He will always be my best friend. Other than you of course."

"Maybe you should sing it to him then? He usually gets it if you sing it to him."

Slowly but surely a grin appeared on Blaine's face as songs went through his mind at a hundred miles an hour till at last he thought of the perfect song. Sam was sure to understand when he sang it in Glee on Monday. "Yeah, you're right. Thank you Tina, you're the best."

"I know. Honestly boys are more hassle then they are worth sometimes, but would we ever want to live without them?"

Blaine giggled at the idea of a world with no men in it. "No, because it would be boring."

"Too right. Only Tana would be happy in a world of no boys." They smile happily at each other till they burst into giggles. Breathless Blaine asked Tina one question he needed to know the answer to.

"Tey Tey, why does being a girl have to be so hard?"

"I don't know Blaine. I really don't know, but would you really want to be a boy?"

"...I used to be." He murmured, so quietly no one heard and his mind raced as memories of what he once was flooded him. Of all the times he had spent with Kurt, with Sam. Of what it meant to be a boy. Never had he known how different it was between the two sexes. "Night Tey." He called out, his eyelids getting heavy from all the memories coming to his mind.

"Night B."

* * *

Monday came and Blaine had picked a cute outfit making him look a little like a cowgirl. He had tight skinny jeans with brown fringed cowgirl boots on and a red and blue checked shirt. To top his outfit off he had placed a small cowgirl hat clip onto his head with his curls flowing down his back freely. He really thought he looked good and he felt good for a change. Tina's makeover had helped and for the first time Blaine was starting to feel like a girl.

He had driven over to pick up Sam in his prius and sat singing lowly to himself the song he had chosen to sing later on in glee practise that morning. On hearing the door open, he saw Sam's wide smile as he got in the car, shutting the door. "So you're not too small to drive this car then?" Blaine scowled at the height joke and turned the car on, making his way to school.

"Very funny Sam."

"Aw, I'm sorry. You look nice today." Blaine's lips drew up at the corners at Sam's compliment. Over the weekend Blaine had made a decision. He was going to win Sam, whatever it took and the first step was to make Sam aware that he was a viable option.

"Only nice?" He inquired flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes a couple of times before looking through them at a gulping Sam.

"Er-er.. Well I...Um, that is...You're stunning Blainey and you know it." Blaine giggled. _Sorry Penny but you're not getting your hands on Sammy. Sammy is mine. _

"Thank you. You'll be in glee this morning right?" Blaine asked lightly and Sam nodded as he began playing around with Blaine's stereo like he always did to find a song that he liked. "Good, I've decided to make my singing début as a girl today."

"Cool!" Sam answered, turning to Blaine and looking excited. "Anything I know?" Blaine shrugged, not wanting to give anything away.

"You'll have to wait and see." Blaine told him mysteriously. Blaine could only hope that he had picked the right song.

* * *

"So Blaine you wanted to sing something you've been working on?" Mr Shue clapped his hands together and then gestured for Blaine to take the stage. Brad stood and made his way to the corner of the room, giving Blaine a quick wink as he left the piano to Blaine's capable hands. Blaine had found it was harder to play when he had practised on the piano at home over the weekend, what with having smaller hands, but he could still do it with proficiency. Sitting on the stool with a small flourish, he began to hit the black and white keys.

**What I'm looking for,**

**Is a love that's forever,**

**Someone who can capture my soul in a heartbeat,**

**And stay for all time.**

**What I'm praying for,**

**Is a match made in heaven,**

**Someone who will worship my body,**

**And still put his heart on the line.**

**Commitment,**

**Someone who'll go the distance, **

**I need somebody with staying power,**

**Who'll make me go weak at the knees.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

Sam sat entranced. Blaine's voice was astounding. It had a caramel like smooth quality to it that took his breath away. Sam only dared think it but he thought Blaine was better than Rachel Berry. She was that good. A few beats in he started to hear the words she was singing and his heart fluttered uncontrollably. She was gazing straight at him. _Could this really mean? _His breath hitched in his throat. Blaine loved him back. Blaine **loved **him. In that moment he didn't see a girl any more, beautiful as she may be, but instead simply Blaine. Blaine's essence and what Sam saw was so breathtaking he could dare speak it. Blaine's loving qualities, Blaine's loyalty and grace. Blaine's entrancing nature that compelled him forwards. The trust and understanding, the kindness and compassion. Sam was irrevocably and forever in love.

**What I'm searching for,**

**Is a man who'll stand by me,**

**Who will walk though the fire,**

**And be my flame in the night.**

**I won't settle for,**

**Less than what I deserve,**

**A friend and a lover who'll love me,**

**For the rest of my life.**

As Blaine sat looking solely at Sam he watched in awe as Sam's face changed from a crumpled confusion to an open loving stare and a wide smile fell upon Sam's handsome features. Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he played on, knowing that what was happening in these few moments between the two as they looked straight into each others eyes was the beginning of something more for them. It was the beginnings of their love story and he couldn't help the tears of joy slowly falling down his face. He had secretly wished for this for so long now, even when he had still been with Kurt, but he had pushed it aside because he thought that it would always be a fantasy. Now he dared hope for the reality of something more with the man he had slowly grown to love over the space of a year. His love for Sam had never come to him in a bang like when he realised his feelings for Kurt, but it had grown so gradually he hadn't known the precise point when the seeds had been sown in his heart. But now he couldn't think of a time when he hadn't loved Sam and he knew this time his love would last forever.

**Commitment,**

**Someone who'll go the distance, **

**I need somebody with staying power,**

**Who'll make me go weak at the knees.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

**Yeah I've had promises broken,**

**Three words left unspoken,**

**They just left me aching for more.**

**But I've found temptation,**

**I won't be impatient,**

**There's one thing that's worth waiting for.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

**Commitment,**

**Someone who'll go the distance, **

**I need somebody with staying power,**

**Who'll make me go weak at the knees.**

**Commitment,**

**Any everything that goes with it,**

**I need honour and love in my life from somebody,**

**Who playing for keeps.**

Blaine's fingers ended the song and he heard the buzzer sound. He could only watch as Sam's face fell and he shuffled quickly out of class, clearly trying to get to his next class rapidly. He sighed openly, wishing more than anything for time alone with the one person he genuinely loved. Those three words were still left unspoken. For now...

Song used: Commitment – Leann Rimes.


	6. The First Kiss

**A/N Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I had an interview last week and so I was preparing for it. Sorry!**

**I don't own glee.**

**Chapter Six**

Blaine felt like he was floating on air. Sam loved him, he knew it, he could see it in Sam's eyes as Blaine had sung that song to him. The way his eyes had softened in that loving way. The smile. Blaine was almost giddy in anticipation of seeing Sam again after that amazing event in glee earlier. As soon as he had finished the song the bell had chimed for the next class and Blaine hadn't seen Sam since. He hadn't even seen Sam at lunch as the blonde was working really hard on an art project right now and was skipping lunch in the cafeteria. Blaine, excitement spreading through his body, had gotten more and more unable to concentrate the further through the day he went and now, in his last class, he stood to the side of the gymnasium shuffling from one foot to the other in the hopes that it would all be over soon and he could run to Sam's locker before glee started for its after school session. He hated netball, he was too small to be any good which was why he tried to stay on the sidelines hoping that no one would pay him any attention, so when Bree gave him a disgusted look and started wondering over he groaned internally to himself. Why couldn't she just leave him be?

"Hey, short stuff, why the hell are you looking so happy?" She started, smirking in a knowing way to her two cronies by her side.

Blaine sighed and tucked the stray tendril of curls that had escaped his pony tail behind his ear and smiled in a polite but completely fake way, hoping that this girl would get bored and leave him alone. "Hello Bree."

The smirk was wiped off her coffee coloured face in an instant, a scowl replacing it as she stalked right up to him, using her height to loom over him and try to intimidate him. It wasn't working. Blaine had known far worse, far scarier individuals than Bree. "I told you to stay away from the football team but it doesn't look like you've listened to a word I said. Now, what was it I told Blaine last time?" She turned and looked to the blonde bimbo beside her who giggled in reply.

"That you would make sure she would be going down." Her friend squeaked out in her high pitched whiny voice that grated against Blaine's ears.

"Oh that's right. So I did. Well, Blaine. It just got personal, so you better watch your back."

Blaine rolled his eyes as Bree poked him in the chest with her fingers, trying her best to look terrifying. He was getting tired of all this crap. Like he gave two hoots about the jocks? The only guy he cared about was Sam. Period. "Whatever..." He mumbled out then heard the whistle being blown for the end of the lesson. A huge smile came over Blaine's face in that instant. In a few minutes he was going to see Sam. His Sammy. He rushed over to the locker rooms and straight into the shower to wash the grime that had built up over the day off before going to see the guy he loved. Blaine didn't notice what was going on behind him as he let the cool water pour down over his body...

* * *

Sam sat in glee tapping his foot impatiently with worry, his knee bobbing up and down erratically. Blaine had not showed and he was starting to get worried that she was missing. Blaine never bunked off lessons. Ever. Even if they were extra curricular lessons she would still attend. That was just who Blaine was. When Mr Shue ambled into the class with a coffee in his hands and Blaine still hadn't showed Sam's chest gave an almighty squeeze and he could feel the breathlessness kick in. Where in the world was Blaine? Panic started to take over all of Sam's senses, his thoughts entirely on what might have happened to Blaine. The girl he loved.

Mr Shue clapped his hands together and faced the room, a broad smile on his face. "Ok, everyone ready? Where's Blaine?" Mr Shue looked around the room puzzled.

"She was in chem class earlier. Maybe she went home sick?" Tina stated hesitantly, looking as worried as Sam felt. There was no way Blaine had gone home sick without telling at least either himself or Tina. She looked across to him and he shook his head sharply once. Fear started to creep into Tina's eyes as realisation dawned on her. Blaine was somewhere and she must be in trouble. That was the only explanation.

"I'll go look for her." Sam called out, starting to stand and make his way over to the door of the choir room, not once looking back.

"Thanks Sam. Ok guys, while we're waiting has anyone got anything they've been working on?"

Mr Shue's voice drifted down the corridor as Sam strode out. He knew that Blaine had PE last thing before glee and so he made his way over to the locker rooms, not even contemplating the consequences of his actions. He didn't care one jot if the girls didn't want him in the locker room. He was going to find Blaine if it killed him. Opening the creaking door to the girls locker room he stepped in to an empty room. It was like a ghost town in there from what he could see. Even the laundry baskets had been taken to wash. Everything was neat, tidy and in its proper place and there didn't appear to be any sign of anyone.

"Blaine? Blaine, you in here?" Sam walked through all the lockers to make sure, but Blaine was nowhere in sight. He heard the faint sound of a shower head running and walked towards it. Turning the corner he spotted a small figure curled up under the running water, her long curls fanning her body so all Sam could see was her hands and feet, her toes curling and her shoulders shaking, small sobs escaping her throat. "Blaine?" Sam turned the shower head off, bending down in front of the small figure that was Blaine and watched as a face of pure misery looked up into his eyes, tears staining her beautiful face.

"Sammy. They took all my clothes away and my towel." She sobbed out, fresh tears falling down her face. Sam's heart wrenched in his chest and he reached out with his right hand, his thumb brushing away her tears.

"What? Who Blainey?" He asked her gently, winding his arms around her frame to hug her tightly. He felt her small hands grip his shirt in a vice-like grip as she lent into his body.

"B-B-Bree and her cronies."

"Bree? Why the hell would she do that?" Sam inquired completely puzzled at why that bitch of a cheerleader would do this to Blaine. As far as he was aware Blaine didn't have anything to do with Bree, and rightly so.

"Cause she thinks I'm taking all the attention away from her." Blaine told him in a small voice, sounding so vulnerable. At that moment he wished he could do something, anything for Blaine. But what? Then it came to him. It wasn't much, but it would be enough.

"Oh B. I'm so sorry. Come here." Sam shrugged off his shirt and wrapped it around Blaine's tiny frame. "Here you go Bee Bee." Leaning down, Sam kissed he forehead and he looked at her with great affection. When her love filled puppy dog golden eyes looked up into his own he had never felt a love like this before. So deep and unending. Pressing his forehead against Blaine, he heard the small gasp as his lips claimed her own. His heart pounded in his ears as he deepened the kiss, bringing Blaine's uncoiling body flush to his chest. Sam didn't want to be separated from Blaine ever. This had to be the best kiss he had ever had. Full of promise and hope, adventure and passion. Blaine, he found, was a talented kisser. When he parted from her Sam had to take a deep breath to stop his head from spinning wildly. The corners of Blaine's lips curved up into a small smile, her eyes twinkling in hope. Grinning back, he lifted Blaine into his arms with a small squeal, her hands clutching the shirt as closed as she possibly could and Sam smirked in response. He knew that Blaine was hot and he had been right. Her perky breasts were ample and her slim waist made her curvaceousness something Sam wanted to drink in with his eyes forever and ever. Taking her over to one of the benches he gently placed Blaine down, giving her a small peck on her cheek as he did so.

"Wait here, I'll get my PE shorts for you to wear." Looking back he almost chuckled at seeing Blaine's dreamy expression all over her face as she did the buttons up on his shirt which was horrendously big on her. She looked almost like she was wearing a dress, the neck line having slipped off one of her shoulders.

"Best day ever." Sam whispered out feeling triumphant.

* * *

Blaine couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Today had been like a roller coater of emotions. But Sam had kissed him. He had kissed him! That meant that Sam must care about him in the very least. It had bent amazing. Like they were the only two people on the entire planet. His heart was still thrumming from the pure excitement of it all. Giggling like a little school girl, which ironically he realised he was right now, he swung his bare legs as he waited for Sam to return. When he did Blaine hastily retrieved the shorts with relish. As he began sliding his legs into the shorts he blushed, realising that Sam's eyes were fixated on his body. Looking down he bit his bottom lip. He was really, really naked under Sam's thin cotton shirt which even done up only just covered his breasts. One side had slid off his shoulder completely, showing even more of his cleavage and these shorts were so baggy that they were definitely going to fall off when he took one step and the shirt only just skimmed over his butt.

"Um Sam? Why exactly are you in the girls locker room anyway?" He asked, trying to get Sam's mind of Blaine's predicament. Sam chuckled and came over, tying the drawstrings of his shorts as tight as they would go till the shorts were hanging loosely off Blaine's hips. Hopefully they would hold out. Blaine lived in hope that he wouldn't have anyone else see him in the altogether. Thankfully Sam had been good enough not to say anything about it but that didn't stop this from being a little awkward. After all Sam had seen him naked.

"I was looking for you."

"Oh, ok..." Blaine shuffled, looking at Sam in his most adorable way possible. Sam's hand slid into his own as the blonde smiled down at him.

"It's glee. Come on let's go." Letting Sam lead him to glee practise Blaine sighed dreamily as he stared up at Sam, completely and utterly besotted. He didn't even think about what Sam had just said to him. He was willing to follow the golden haired boy anywhere. When they walked into glee Blaine realised that maybe he should have been paying more attention. He slid his arm around Sam's and stepped behind him a little to cover himself up more as Artie's eyes went wide and roamed straight down to his chest. Jake smirked and gave Sam a thumbs up. Great, just great. Now they were all going to think something happened between them both. Well it did, but not that. Not that Blaine didn't want that but... Well, he didn't want the gossip right now. Or ever.

"Blaine! Oh my God, what are you wearing?" Tina shrieked, making all of the glee club look at his odd clothing choices more closely. _Thank you Tina Cohen Chang. The most subtle person on the entire planet._

"It looks suspiciously like Sam's clothes to me. If I didn't know better I'd say that Blaine and Sam were doing something rather naughty at school." Kitty drawled out, giving them both a wink and going back to her nail filing that she had been intent on completing. Blaine blushed bright fuchsia and mumbled something incoherent to the group. Sam, being Sam just ignored all the comments and looks, making his way over to grab them both a couple of seats. Blaine wished that Sam had taken them home now. Like, really wished it.

"Ok thank you Kitty. Blaine are you alright?" Mr Shue asked in concern, his forehead wrinkling up as he looked at her with worry.

"Bree took all her clothes and her towel, left her with nothing in the locker room." Sam explained. Blaine was grateful, he really didn't want to speak right now. He was surprisingly tired all of a sudden and all the others in the group were being a little wearing. Some more than others.

"Oh Sam, how chivalrous of you to perve over a naked girl in the locker rooms. Really, you're like a white knight in shining armour." Kitty scoffed out, laughing as she raked her eyes over Sam's clothing being on Blaine's body.

"Yeah, wish it had been me." Jake responded as Blaine blushed further.

"I never perved! Honest Mr Shue, it was all innocent! I swear!" Sam held his hands up in a surrender gesture, looking wide eyed and innocent. _Yeah right you didn't perve Sammy. I saw you, you loved it._

"Enough guys! Thank you Sam for kindly helping Blaine out but I think I should take you to see Principal Sylvester about this Blaine." Blaine nodded morosely, getting up and receiving a squeeze from Sam's hand. Before he got down the three steps he felt a hand grip his arm tightly.

"I'll be waiting outside for you." Sam explained and Blaine nodded warmly back at him in understanding.

"Kay." Blaine replied before following Mr Shue to Sue Sylvester.

* * *

Sam leant against the glass outside the entrance to Principal Sylvester's office door, waiting patiently for Blaine to come out. At seeing the bitch of a cheerleader sauntering towards the office with coach Washington in tow, he scowled at her with hatred in his eyes. How could she do that to his Blainey? He leant the back of his head against the glass listening to the ever increasing voices coming from the office until finally Bree stormed out with rage in her eyes. Sam watched her go with some satisfaction. He was glad that justice seemed to have been served. Feeling a tug on his T shirt, Sam turned to spot a beaming Blaine by his side, sliding her arms around his waist and looking very happy at the outcome of the meeting.

"Bree's been suspended for two weeks. She's going to clean her locker out while she waits for her parents to arrive."

It was a relief to hear that Bree wouldn't be harassing Blaine any longer. "That's awesome. So she won't be harassing you any more then, huh?"

"Hopefully not."

"Good." Sam twisted in Blaine's arms so he could wrap his own arms around the petite girl, bending down to give her a small kiss on her nose, which wrinkled adorably at the touch. "So, um... Maybe we should talk. About us.."

"Yeah. Maybe we should. After this hug." Chuckling Sam nodded, pulling Blaine to his chest. It was a hug that he wished could last a lifetime.


	7. Changing Friendships

**A/N Sorry for the late posting, wasn't feeling well last week. :(**

**I don't own Glee**

**Chapter Seven**

Blaine knocked on the sliding door of his friends Buskwicke apartment, waiting for someone to come and open it up. He was here for his audition with Carmen Tibideaux and was starting to feel the nerves. He had begun to practise like mad with Sam and Tina as his only audience. Sam had told him that, in no uncertain terms, Carmen Tibideaux would be an idiot not to want him in NYADA.

Blaine couldn't quite believe that a week had gone by since that first kiss with Sam. They were now officially a couple. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest at the thought of Sam's smiling face and his golden halo of hair. He was almost giddy every time he even thought the briefest thing about him. Blaine had always thought it was a fantasy to be with Sam, never thinking it could happen but here he was and Sam loved him. Or at least liked him a lot.

It was very different to his relationship with Kurt. Sam seemed to thrive on being part of a team a lot more than Kurt ever had. With Kurt Blaine had always felt he was being pulled in the direction that Kurt wanted them to go in. With Sam it was a mutual decision. It felt strange to Blaine. He had always given in his relationship with Kurt never taken, but Sam liked giving back and Blaine on the whole felt it was a more balanced relationship and he was a lot happier for it.

That didn't mean he wasn't apprehensive about seeing Kurt again though. His heart still fluttered wildly in his chest at the thought of seeing him again. Blaine knew he couldn't just switch his years of feelings for the boy off. They were muted considerably but the fact that he was seeing him again in person for the first time since he had become a couple with Sam was daunting to say the least. That and he was a girl now. He hadn't even spoken to Kurt since that Skype session, his arrangements to stay here had all being via texting, which for some reason had felt like a long drawn out process.

Originally Sam was supposed to have been coming with him to New York to go for an interview but it had been rescheduled at the last minute and Sam, who still had a lot of work to do for his art project he was working on, had decided he had better not go, even if it meant having to be apart from Blaine for almost a week. Blaine wished sorely now that he had insisted that Sam come along, even if only for moral support because his nerves were starting to fray his normally composed exterior and he wasn't sure that he had as strong relationships with these people as a girl. Taking a deep breath in quickly and letting it out slowly, his head whipped up at the sound of the door sliding open, Kurt on the other side looking perfect in one of his many outfit as usual. No wrinkle or hair out of place.

"Hi Kurt." Blaine tentatively said into the awkward silence that hung in the air between them.

"Hey, come on in. Rachel is at rehearsals at the moment and Santana is out doing something. It's just you and me." Kurt told him, walking over to the kitchen to finish making the cup of tea he had started to pour for himself. "You'll have to sleep on the couch, you should be grateful Santana has given that up for you. She said, and I quote..." Kurt made quotation marks in the air as he rolled his eyes languidly. "She can have the couch but only cause she's such a hottie." Blaine blushed. It had never even occurred to him that Santana would be attracted to him as a girl. That was quite possibly the most unexpected thing for Blaine to have heard since he became a girl. But then she was a lesbian so he shouldn't really have been so surprised. He wished he hadn't gone for the skin tight vest top which showed off his ample bosoms and the full fifties style skirt which poofed out with its many layers. Blaine was kinda liking wearing girls clothes now, they were much more diverse and he found he was beginning to think that he looked cut in a lot of the outfits he had. He hoped Santana wouldn't stare too much at his breasts. Sam was bad enough. Blaine found he was beginning to hate boobs altogether. They were more hassle then they were worth.

"That's very um... kind of her." Blaine shuffled a little, hoping that Kurt might ask if he wanted a cup of tea too. He was parched. Kurt was nothing if not a gentleman, Blaine was sure that he would ask. When Kurt padded in his slippers to the sofa though and plonked himself down picking the TV remote up and switching it onto a random channel Blaine stood agape. He hadn't even asked how Blaine was. Stinging from Kurt's rejection, his heart feeling little stabbing pains and his eyes welling up Blaine slid his hands under his skirt and sat on the chair, fiddling with his fingernails. Tina had painted them a sparkling blue colour and Blaine couldn't help but keep picking off the colour occasionally when he felt nervous. _This is silly, why am I so nervous around Kurt now? I used to be engaged to him for Christ's sake. I now what he looks like naked. _

Deciding to start the conversation since Kurt hadn't, Blaine smoothed down his skirt and smiled brightly at his now ex fiancé. "So how are you Kurt?" He asked politely, keeping his smile fixed in place. Kurt slid his eyes sideways like a cat and raised his right brow at him suspiciously.

"Why?" Kurt asked furrowing his brow slightly as if he were worried about what Blaine's question might mean.

"You're my friend. I can't ask how you are now?" Blaine muttered irritably. Kurt was being a rather rude and crap host to Blaine and he had only been here for five minutes or so. "And I'm kinda thirsty Kurt, maybe I could get a drink? That would be quite nice." Blaine crossed his arms, trying to keep his anger in, but failing miserably. He had never realised just how rude Kurt could be sometimes.

"Oh I'm sorry Your Highness, what would you like? Tea? Coffee? Or would a soft drink suffice?" Kurt stood up and bowed mockingly and Blaine could feel rage rising inside of him. Suddenly he really wished that Sam were here. He doubted Kurt would be anywhere near as rude as this if Sam had been here.

"Tea would be lovely thanks." He stated darkly, smoothing out his dress for something to do. This was going to be a long trip. He had to wonder why Kurt had even agreed to this when he was going to treat him this way. Maybe Rachel had told him how rude he would seem if he had said no. They were supposed to be friends after all. It didn't feel like it much at this particular moment though. He could feel the last shred of loving feelings for this boy ebb out of him as his anger faded to simple irritation. He sat back to watch the television because that was better than a slanging match with Kurt. A lone tear trickled down his face, Kurt had been his best friend once and this was how it had ended...

* * *

Sam was bored as he played around with his plastic cutlery on his school dinner tray. He hoped his face wasn't showing it because Tina was blabbing on about something that he knew only Blaine would have actually cared about. For some reason those two had a strong connection that Sam had never really quite understood, but Blaine seemed to care very deeply for the girl. It wasn't that Sam didn't care, he did, he really liked Tina, she was one of his closest friends, but when she went on about how unfair things were he just couldn't hack it. Today was one of those days and Blaine wasn't even here, although he sorely wished she was. For one he had something pretty to look at and for two Blaine would calm her friend down. Sam smiled at the thought of Blaine. She was an outstanding kisser and had a rockin' bod too. He could feel the jealousy come off way over half the guys in the school. Blaine was a hottie, there was no denying it and he was the luckiest guy on Earth to have managed to get her to go out with him. He thought she was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. She was so caring and selfless, always thinking of others before her. Case in point, she hoped that Kurt was doing ok in New York and should she take him a thank you gift for letting her stay. She hadn't even thought about herself and her audition or anything like that. That was pure Blaine though. He hoped she was having a better time of it there than he was here.

"So why is it fair that everyone else gets to do a solo for this show we're putting on to raise money but not me? Mr Shue always looks over me. I'm doing the costumes. Again." Tina whined on. If she didn't shut up he was just gonna go to Mr Shue and tell him to put them all out of their misery and let Tina have a bloody solo.

"Look Tina, You're one of my closest friends and I get that you want to shine but please will you shut up woman!" Artie boldly told her, making her gape and scowl at the be-speckled senior. Sam was seriously grateful. He had had enough of Tina's whining for one day. Just as she looked ready to turn on Artie, Sam's phone lit up. It was Blaine. He smiled widely.

"Sorry guys gotta take this, its the girlfriend." He loved saying that word. Girlfriend. Blaine was his girlfriend. He stood up from his seat in the cafeteria and wondered towards the hallways to be able to hear Blaine better. "Hey gorgeous." He called out as he got in the sparsely populated corridors outside the cafeteria.

"Hey Sam, how are you? Is your art project coming along nicely?" That was typical Blainey, always asking after others. His heart hummed lowly at the melodic sound of Blaine's voice. God did he love the sound of that voice. Soft and light and so so sweet, like pink candy floss.

"I'm good thanks and the art is too. You got me out of having to listen to Tina moaning on about her non solo yet again." Sam rolled his eyes as he stated that and leant against a wall, bringing one of his feet up flat against it.

"Aww, poor Tey Tey she never catches a break. I'll talk to Mr Shue for her when I get back. I think I'll come home earlier then intended anyway." Sam frowned a little, wondering why Blaine would come back early. It seemed a bit weird.

"Why are you getting back early, not that I mind, I miss you loads." He could sense Blaine's smile beaming through at him but that sense faded quickly.

"I don't think I'm very welcome here Sammy..." She trailed off, sounding upset. Sam had kinda wished he had gone with her when he heard the hurt in her voice, he hated hearing Blaine upset. It was the single worst thing in the world to hear that.

"What's wrong B?" He asked quickly and, he hoped, a comforting manner.

"Kurt's being so rude and Rachel's gotten home now too and all she does is compete with me on everything that we talk about, I don't get it at all. Why compete with me? I had to go for a walk just to get out of there. It was awful Sammy." Sam hummed in camaraderie, understanding how those two together could be too much. They were both such divas and, to top it all off, drama queens. Sam knew exactly why they were acting the way they were, although to make Blaine feel unwelcome? That was going too far in Sam's opinion.

"Oh B, they're just jealous and threatened by your talent. Remember Rachel hates being showed up by a girl better than her, and you are better than her. Kurt's the same."

"Huh, I never thought of that... Yeah before I was never competition because I was a boy but now I could get in her way, couldn't I?" Blaine wasn't being arrogant, just rolling the facts through her mind. The person she was closest to in vocal range and talent was now Rachel. Sam knew the she never really gave any of that stuff much thought. She only ever competed with herself, not any others. But then as a boy Blaine had never really had any real competition. The next best male singer had been Sam himself. Or Finn.

"Sorry it's awkward for you. Are you thinking of moving into a hotel?" Sam inquired and Blaine sighed.

"Nah, it's only a couple of nights. I'll just spend as much time outside as possible. Hopefully Santana will be ok company." Sam wasn't sure Blaine had convinced him of his nonchalance but he let it slide. He only hoped that this wouldn't affect Blaine's performance in his audition.

"Yeah, she may pretend she's a complete bitch but really deep down she's lovely. And very loyal to her friends." Sam could hear gaggles of people starting to come out of the dining hall, lunch time must nearly be over. "Look Blainey I've got to go, classes start again in a few minutes. Talk soon?"

"Yeah Sammy. Soon. Bye..." Blaine said softly over the phone.

"Bye gorgeous." Sam told her and ended the call, sighing deeply at the thought of afternoon classes. God he couldn't wait to get out of school.

* * *

Blaine had, against his better judgement, stayed out all day to avoid both Kurt and Rachel's coldness and jealousy. He hadn't been able to practise his audition piece today but if it wasn't good enough by now, it probably never would be. Walking through the streets at night felt disconcerting at best. He had no idea where he was. Lost and more than a little lonely, he decided to try and find the next subway station and get on the train back to Buskwicke. Shivering a little in the cool night's breeze and only in a very light jacket over his vest top, Blaine folded his arms around himself to keep warm and started to walk at a faster pace. At hearing a smash of a glass bottle down one alley Blaine gasped and speed up even more till he was almost jogging, his head turning to make sure no one was following him. As he rounded the corner and saw no one following he breathed out a sigh of relief. He had never felt this vulnerable before but now he was so small and no longer as strong as he used to be. Being alone in the middle of New York City at night was terrifying. Carrying on, trying to keep under the glare of the street lights, Blaine crossed the road towards the blazing lit up sign of the subway station in the distance.

As he quickly passed by another alleyway he heard a deep, gruff voice calling out, and presumably to him. "Hey, babe, where are you going? I got something for you right here?" Panic caught in Blaine's throat as his head whipped round to spot a muscled individual, tattoos covering his arms and neck and leering at him in the way the guys at school did, but in a less menacing manner, and holding his crotch in a more than suggestive manner. Blaine, scared out of his mind, started to jog, but he could hear the man trying to catch up to him.

"Wait up sugar. You'll have a good time, I promise!" Blaine, trying to bite down a sob of complete terror ran harder towards the ever beckoning lights of the subway. _Just keep going Blaine, don't look back, just keep going..._ He looked back, wishing he hadn't. The man was now only a few paces behind him. Why wasn't anyone else on the street helping him? Almost tripping on the pavement, Blaine turned his head back to the subway sign. He was nearly there. His hand gripped the stair rail as he felt a strong, masculine hand coming down on his wrist. Screaming in fear, Blaine turned and lashed out, scratching the man in his face.

"Argh. Bitch! I'll get you, you little..." Blaine didn't stay to hear any more of his cussing. Bounding down the stairs, he slipped through the crowds and got himself to a machine, purchasing a ticket as rapidly as possible. He didn't stop to look at the subway map, but carried on through the subway till he spotted one that stated Bushwicke on it's travelling line. Not stopping he stepped onto the platform, looking frantically around to see if the man from earlier had followed him. It seemed as though he hadn't. Breathing a sigh of relief, Blaine nervously waited on the platform till a train came screeching into the station and he got on shakily, too afraid to look back at all.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Santana asked, genuinely looking concerned as she stroked her left hand across Blaine's back soothingly. Blaine was so scared at this point that he didn't really think too much about Santana's sudden friendliness towards him. He was just glad of it. Especially since neither Rachel or Kurt seemed that bothered. Rachel had at least had the decency to offer Blaine a glass of water before going to get changed for whatever event she was going to. Kurt had simply gone about his business, stating that New York at night was not a good idea for a small girl like Blaine. Thankfully Santana's return from her work had offered Blaine an ally of some sort at the very least.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Blaine told her, a wobbly smile forming on his face in response to her kindness. "I think I might go home after my audition tomorrow though..."

"Oh why? We should go out and have fun tomorrow night?" Santana pouted and made a point to glare at Kurt and Rachel.

"Yeah, you should stay." Rachel cautiously stated, but not sounding like she really meant it. "There is a great karaoke bar near to NYADA, you can sway in the background whilst I sing something tomorrow." Blaine arched his brow at her quizzically. She had never asked him to 'sway in the background' before. Santana beside him, snorted derisively.

"Please, Blaine's way better than you Berry and you know it." At that comment, Rachel's lips went very thin and Blaine couldn't help but allow his lips to tweak up into a small grin. It was nice to hear that Santana thought he was good. Her compliments were a new addition to her character. He had never seen this side of her before. He now saw what Brittany did. A kind hearted, loyal yet fierce person, not willing to let anyone state anything bad about her friends. He decided there and then that he really did like Santana after all. "Why don't you and Lady Hummel just go schmooze up to whoever's charity thing this is and leave us girls in peace?" Santana snapped.

"Fine!" Snapped Rachel haughtily, glaring darkly at Blaine as she passed them both. "Come on Kurt." As the two left the apartment Blaine couldn't help the escape of the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding onto. _God how I wish Sam were here right now._

"So, ready for some movies and popcorn? We can cuddle for the night if you want. Make you feel safe?" Santana beamed brightly at him and his eyes grew a little wider at that. Laughing nervously he nodded his head, regretting his instant reaction to her words. He was a little apprehensive about what snuggling entailed with Santana. He was never coming to New York without Sam ever again...

* * *

Sam was sitting in his Spanish class spinning his pencil on his notebook and not listening to a word of what was being said. He hated languages. English was hard enough for him with his dyslexia, why did he have to do another language? As he drifted off into his own daydream, he wondered how Blaine's audition was going. It was about the right time for it to have begun by now. She was going to kill it, he knew but he kept his fingers crossed for her all the same. His wonderful Blainey. She was beautiful and talented and he totally didn't deserve her. His mind wondered further to her naked body and he smiled a wide dopey grin as he began thinking of them in all sorts of scenarios in which neither of them had any clothing. Of his caressing her breasts with Blaine sighing from pleasure, smiling up at him in that way only Blaine ever did. Of making love to her, her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled into his hair. He was definitely a lucky guy.

"Mr Evans!" Sam shot up, his bubble burst and he flushed lightly at the thoughts he had just been having whilst in the middle of the Spanish classroom. Everyone was staring at him gaping wide eyed at the teacher, who looked majorly pissed off. His heart sank. Well that was him in detention today. At least Blaine wasn't here so he wouldn't miss out on spending any time with her. "Glad you deem this class worthy enough of your attention, Mr Evans." Sam flushed an even brighter shade of scarlet, mortified at being caught out in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry Sir." Sam mumbled, ducking his head down and pretending to take the notes on the whiteboard.

"Don't do it again." Sam sighed. He hoped fervently that Blaine was having a better time than he was...

* * *

Blaine's eyelid fluttered open as the light of the sun hit his face from the corner window of the apartment. Still groggy, he stretched under the blanket of the sofa and frowned a little at a weird feeling pressure on his chest. Looking down he noticed with a start a hand cupped around one of his breasts. Blushing furiously, Blaine wriggled out of the hands grip and turned to see that the hand had come from Santana, who had snuggled up to him very closely during the night, sleeping soundly with a large smile on her face. Blaine folded his arms over his chest and slipped out from the blankets on the couch and trotted towards the bathroom, making sure the door was locked very thoroughly. Blaine didn't understand everyone's fascination with breasts. Personally he found them a pain in the ass. They bounced when he ran and it hurt if he didn't keep them held down. He had to wear these stupid bra things because again, they bounced around too much if he didn't and they got in the way all the time. He wished he didn't have to endure having had them ever. Unfortunately his wish didn't seem to ever come true.

Stripping down naked he got under the shower head, allowing cold water the run down his body rapidly. He didn't think he was going to tell Sam about Santana's cop of a feel of his boobs. He knew Sam would want a feel too so he wasn't feeling left out and Blaine wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. He was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was still a girl. I mean, how long was this going to go on for? If it was forever Blaine would curse whatever or whoever had done this to him. He missed being a boy, it had been so much easier in almost every way. No one looked at you like you were a piece of meat either. Well, actually Sebastian had when he had been a boy, but that was one guy. Now it seemed to be every guy that was straight. That was a lot of guys.

As Blaine got further through the shower his mind wondered to his impending audition later this morning and his heart began racing. He was seriously petrified. What if he wasn't good enough? What if he didn't get in? What would he do then? He had stupidly not applied for any other school. It had all been about getting into NYADA. He felt a bit like a fool now for not having a back up plan. Sam had told him that there was no way he wouldn't get in but he wasn't so sure. He was starting to think that this had been a colossal waste of time and he sorely wished he had applied to other schools for teaching or any sort of career that he would make money in. A doctor perhaps, he had always liked George Clooney in ER...

By the time the shower was done Blaine had sorted through his anxiety. It was silly. This was what had happened and so he was going to have to go in there to that audition room and sing his heart out and hope that he had made it. After all, singing, performing, was what he loved to do and if Sam thought he could do it, then so did he. Now all he needed to do was get dressed in record time before Santana woke up and saw him potentially naked. He didn't fancy the idea of being jumped on by the raven haired girl. He giggled as he came out of the bathroom in his towel. A gay man in the body of a girl jumped by a lesbian. It was too weird for words to describe...

* * *

Sam stood on tip toes trying to spot Blaine in the crowds of people getting off the plane that had just landed from New York. He had been surprised when Blaine had called him after the interview to ask to be picked up this afternoon from the airport. Surprised, but extremely happy. He had ditched the afternoon lessons at school and even glee just to drive to Columbus and pick up his gorgeous girl. He guessed that she didn't want to hang around Kurt's cattiness and Rachel's jealousy any longer and he didn't blame her in the slightest. Their loss was his gain. He hadn't even realised how much he had been missing her until his phone had trilled in his jeans pocket and her voice had come over the receiver. She was his rock. Without her had felt like he was floating around not knowing where to go or what to do. He was so much more with her by his side.

"Sam! Sam!" He heard her shouting out gleefully, bobbing up and down in the middle of the crowd, her arm waving at him frantically. He started picking his way through the throngs of people watching for Blaine's arm in the crowd. Finally finding her in the middle of a crush of people, he held on tightly to her waist, pulling her out of the wave so he could greet her properly.

"Sammy, I'm so glad to be home. You can't even imagine." Blaine cried, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. By the time they both pulled apart they were breathing heavily.

"Wow, maybe you should go away more often if that's the greeting I get." Sam smiled widely at Blaine, gently placing his forehead on her own and chuckled as she whacked him lightly giving him a slight glare. "I'm sorry, I missed you heaps?"

Blaine sweet little cupids bow lips formed a smile and Sam's heart melted a little. "That's better." She kissed him quickly once again and took his hand in her own, leading him to the baggage area to retrieve her small suitcase.

"Was it really that bad?" Sam inquired, looking at her consolingly. Blaine didn't look up when she answered him in the affirmative. "Did you wish that I had come too?"

"Yes... Santana felt me up in my sleep, it was weird." Blaine's eyes widened when she realised that she had told Sam something that possibly she had decided to keep to herself. Sam, trying to cover his smile raised his eyebrows at her.

"So she tried to cop a feel from my girl huh?" Sam's eyes wondered down to Blaine's boobs, lingering there till Blaine, looking irritated snapped her fingers at him. "Sorry." He stated sheepishly. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Blaine was ecstatic to be back in Sam's arms, but something niggled him a little. Was he really now Sam's girl? He didn't feel like a girl. Ok, so he was more comfortable as a girl then he had been, but he still felt like a boy. But did Sam see him that way? He had thought the blonde had when he had sung that song to him in glee a couple of weeks ago but now? He wasn't so sure that Sam really saw him for who he truly was and not just a pair of breasts and a pretty girl voice. Blaine gulped down the slight hurt that entered his heart. Did Sam truly love him or not?


	8. Is Blaine Ready?

**A/N Merry Christmas everybody!**

**I don't own Glee, although spookily some of my predictions about what will happen in future episodes do come to pass... **

**Chapter Eight**

Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend widely as the tall blonde lent against the lockers in front of Blaine's freely, his head only inches away from Blaine's. Gazing into the sky blue eyes of Sam made a faint flush appear on his cheeks. It was undeniable that Sam was handsome and Blaine found it hard to concentrate when Sam was so close to him. At the same time he felt so at ease and relaxed. He was safe. At home. Where he belonged. The small niggling doubts of whether Sam truly loved him always seemed to float around the back of his mind but Blaine always ignored them. Sam wouldn't be with him if he didn't love him. Right? Sam had to love more than his looks. It was deeper than that, he knew it, he had seen it when he had sang to him last. Blaine felt he was just being silly and tried to forget these stupid thoughts running in his mind.

"Hey gorgeous, want to come over later?" Sam whispered, placing a kiss on Blaine's forehead. Sam had been getting more adventurous in his physical affections since Blaine had gotten back from New York and he wasn't sure what to make of it. On the one hand Blaine had dreamt of being with Sam in that way many times, but in those dreams he had always been a boy. Was sex different for a girl? Blaine didn't know but he certainly felt more insecure with the idea of having that kind of relationship with Sam. He was still getting used to being a girl himself and although he felt a lot more comfortable than he used to, he still felt like he had a long way to go. He was facing a dilemma and it seemed as though it was getting bigger by the minute.

"Sure." Blaine smiled up at his boyfriend coyly, blushing at the thoughts that had been running through his head.

"Awesome." Sam leant down to give him a deep, passionate kiss that left Blaine feeling breathless, light and in a happy daze, unable to think of anything but the pounding heart deep inside of him and how the merest touch of Sam's lips against his own made it beat hard in his chest. He sighed in a dream like stupor as he watched his tall, muscular man walk to his first class of that afternoon. Thoughts of strong arms and muscular thighs flew through into his head. So much so that Tina managed to sidle up to him without him even noticing and made him jump with a start at the sound of her voice, Blaine's hand on his heart as he tried to calm his nerves from the surprise sound beside him.

"So, you and Sam are looking very serious these days..." Tina nudged him in the ribs with her elbow playfully and a deep frown came over his face.

"What does that mean?" He inquired, although he knew the answer. How many of his friends were assuming that they were having sex? His mind became a mish mash of confusion as the butterflies in his stomach roiled inside. Panic started ebbing up to his throat and he tried to push it down. He definitely wasn't ready for that. Not yet. The thought did excite him, but it terrified him more. He needed to know for sure that Sam really did love him before he could give himself completely to him.

"You know." Tina playfully shoulder bumped into her friend and Blaine tried not to let anger and frustration creep in. It was one part of glee club he really detested. The gossip. What Sam and he did was nobody else's business. "You know, Brit always told me that Sam was the best guy she had ever been with." Tina wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. "Apparently he's a stallion." She whispered and Blaine felt his eyes widen as his face grew hot.

"What! No! Sam's not, I mean we aren't, I mean we... I... We haven't done that yet." He spluttered out, his thoughts now full of what Sam looked like in all his glory. Blaine had a feeling that Brittany had not been exaggerating. He bit his bottom lip as scenes entered his head of Sam making love to him. _A stallion..._

The bubble burst as Tina turned to face him, looking mildly concerned. "Are you scared? I mean you haven't been with a guy before right?" That stopped him short. As a girl Blaine hadn't been with anyone. Did that make him a virgin? Again? He remembered being told distant tales of girls first times with boys. None of it sounded all that great. But then it had been people like Santana and Quinn. Probably not the best people to ask... Could Tina be more help? Blaine wasn't quite sure how to venture into that topic, it was an awkward one and he didn't even like to think of Tina as a sexual being. In his mind she was pure as freshly laid snow.

"Er..Um.. I'm just not sure I'm ready to be with Sam in that way yet..." He bumbled out. _You idiot Blaine, what are you even saying? Ok so it's true, you're freaking out at the thought of even being with Sam in that way but... at the same time... you know you really want to._

"Well if you aren't sure B you should wait. I waited till I was ready with Mike and it was wonderful." Tina smiled gently at him, putting him at ease as she laid her hand on his arm. The bell suddenly rang out to state that the next class was about to begin and his heart dropped as he realised the conversation was at an end and just when Tina was beginning to be helpful. She turned her head towards the sound of the bell and sighed loudly. "I'll see you later ok? Try not to worry! Turn that frown upside down Blainey days."

He watched her jog round the corner to her class and pondered what she had said. He made a mental note to ask Tina more about her and Mike later, maybe she would be more help than he first thought. After all it was the female perspective and that was something he really needed right about now. "...Sure." He mumbled long after Tina was gone, closing his locker and slowly making his way to class, deep in thought.

* * *

Blaine sighed in contentedness as he lay next to Sam on his bed, their tongues massaging one another lustfully as they kissed one another deeply, drinking each other in. A little breathless, but deeply aroused Blaine wound his arms tighter around Sam's neck, drawing him ever closer. Blaine could feel the pressure of Sam's length against his thigh and moaned blissfully at the feeling of Sam's excitement so close to his skin. His skirts had been hitched up slightly as he wound his other leg around Sam's calf. There was literally only Sam's jeans between their skin. He felt Sam's hands wander up his stomach, lifting his top up and sliding underneath, snaking to undo his bra and cupping his breasts in his large, strong hands. Blaine groaned aloud as Sam's thumbs brushed against his nipples, which quickly became erect from the gentle touch and he pulled the blonde boy further against him. When Sam squeezed his right breast, panic erupted into Blaine's heart suddenly, his eyes flinging open as the realisation of what they were doing flooded his mind and he pushed Sam away from him hastily. Pulling his top down to cover his breasts he clenched the fabric tightly over his heart, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam. I... I can't."

Puzzled, Sam sat up looking intensely at Blaine with his baby blues. "Why not? It's not like you're a virgin or anything." He shrugged but looked confused nonetheless.

"Because... because I'm not ready to have sex yet." Blaine whispered out quietly. His mind riddled with so many conflicting thoughts, ones that told him to be with Sam, others not. He didn't know what to do. But Tina had been right, he couldn't do anything till he was sure of what he wanted.

"But why? We really like each other right, so why not?"

"Sam I need to know that you love me. Me, and not what I look like right now, but the me on the inside and I'm scared that you don't..." Tears began to fall down his cheek and Sam sat looking aghast at him. He hadn't even contemplated how he felt about Blaine. Sam was a simple creature Blaine knew, he would have just been ruled by his desires and not his emotions. Until now that was. He watched as the cogs turned in his boyfriends mind and they sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever. Blaine wiping his flowing tears away. Finally Sam slid across to sit beside Blaine on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Blaine and sweetly kissing his forehead.

"But I think you're awesome Blaine, isn't that enough?" He murmured into Blaine's dark curls.

"Oh Sammy. I care about you a great deal, I do, but don't you remember that I used to be a boy on the outside? I still feel like a boy inside Sam. Could you seriously love me if I turned back into a guy? Be honest. Please..." Blaine looked up at Sam, pleading with his eyes for Sam to say that he loved him no matter what, but when Sam couldn't look directly back at him Blaine knew that he wasn't going to get the answer he was longing to hear.

"I... I don't know..." His heart felt like it had ripped in two and he clenched the fabric over his chest tighter. Sam didn't truly love him. It was over.

"I should go." He stood, not even looking back, picking his bag up off the floor and shuffling towards Sam's bedroom door, his eyes downcast as he tried in vain to keep the tears from spilling over.

"Blaine wait!" His head whipped around, hope blossoming in his chest. "I do really like you B. Maybe we should wait a while till we...you know. Let me catch up to where you're at in here." Sam pointed to his chest, his eyes red rimmed and looking more unsure of himself than Blaine had ever seen. Those few words lifted Blaine's spirits and mended his heart. He wanted to love Blaine. He wanted to be with him. It was at that moment that Blaine knew once and for all that he loved Sam more than anyone else on this planet. More than his parents. More than his brother. More than Kurt.

"Thank you Sammy." He smiled softly at his boyfriend and went over to kiss him chastely on the lips before making his way down to his car and home.

* * *

Sam lay on his bed processing what had just happened. Everything had been so great, they had been kissing and touching each other intimately and it had been wonderful. But where had that all come from on Blaine's part? It was as though a sudden change had come over her and a surprising one at that. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes at Blaine's rejection. It had hurt more than he cared to admit. His heart had squeezed inside his chest and the look on Blaine's face. It had been like a dagger to the heart.

Sam was beginning to realise there was a hell of a lot more to Blaine than meets the eye and if he wanted to keep her he was going to have to find out about all these hidden parts of her. Of him. Sam had begun to forget that Blaine had ever even been a boy, his 'bro' and best friend. The transition had occurred so naturally to him that it had been a shock when Blaine had said that she still felt like a boy. Sam knew that Blaine had had a crush on him when she had been a boy but could her feelings have been deeper? His feelings?

Confusion bloomed in his mind. Was Blaine a boy or a girl? Sam wasn't sure any more. All he knew was that he had deep feelings for Blaine. Feelings he was going to have to sort through. Would he still have these feelings if Blaine were a boy now? Sam didn't know but he had seen the pain and hurt on Blaine's face when he had hesitated over the answer. Blaine was his rock, she kept him grounded and safe. Feeling like he was home. He didn't want to lose that. He wouldn't...

* * *

Sylvia Anderson looked in her daughters bedroom to see a prone figure lying on the bed in silence and watched her daughter with concern. Blaine had been so up and down lately, one minute jubilant, another more miserable then she had ever known her daughter to be. She had a feeling it was all to do with Sam. Everything was always about Sam when it came to her little girl. She loved him deeply, had done from the moment that they had first met. She sighed tiredly and made her way over to the bed, perching herself on the edge of it so not to disturb Blaine too much. Her daughter curled her body up, burying her face even deeper into the pillow it was already buried in.

"Hi sweetheart." Sylvia stroked her daughters back gently, hoping to coax her out of the ball she had made with her body. "Are you alright my love?" She asked, worry building inside her mind. Maybe she had had an argument with the boy. It would be unusual but their relationship seemed to have shifted recently and Sylvia wondered if they had had sex, either that or Sam was pressuring Blaine into it.

"I love him mum, I love him so much, but I don't know if he loves me or just likes how I look..." Blaine hiccuped into the pillow and Sylvia's frown vanished as she began to understand her daughters dilemma. Blaine wanted to know that it wasn't just a physical thing on Sam's part. Having seen them together for a long time now Sylvia knew that that wasn't true. Sam loved her daughter too, he just wasn't very good at being deep, talking about his emotions. Her daughter on the other hand was all about being deep. That was probably why they were so good for one another. Sam lightened Blaine up, helped her to stop thinking so much and Blaine helped Sam to actually think about the important things in life. She felt her daughter shift on the bed and she snaked her arms around Sylvia's waist, laying her head on her mothers chest. Starting to stroke her daughters beautiful curls she soothed her as any mother would her little girl.

"Shh, there there honey. It's ok. I'm sure that he feels very deeply for you. I've seen him with you honey, no one can dispute that he cares for you. That he loves you darling."

"But..." Blaine started, looking up to her mother, searching for answers. Blaine was still so young and yet she was so grown up already. It was only times like this when Sylvia saw just how young Blaine still was. Her beautiful little girl with the honey eyes.

"Blaine my darling, you are a very attractive young lady. Of course Sam's going to notice. But I'm certain he sees what lies underneath." She pointed to her daughters heart and then lifted her chin up with her finger, cupping her little girls cheek and brushing it with her thumb before kissing her forehead. "In here."

"You think so?" Blaine looked up, hope filling her large eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering as she blinked away her tears.

"I do my love." She squeezed her daughter, pulling her further into her arms and watched with a glad heart as Blaine smiled widely. It was like a wondrous gift watching her daughter smile. The most precious gift that she could ever be given. When Blaine's smile faded Sylvia wondered what more there could be to this.

"I think he wants more..." Blaine murmured, looking down, not meeting her mothers gaze. _Ah so they haven't had sex yet, but Sam wants to and Blaine isn't ready. I guess the talk is about to happen after all..._

"And how do you feel about that my dear?" She tentatively asked. She didn't want to push her daughter, but at the same time she needed to know what was going on in her head. Sex was a serious thing for a girl, especially the first time. She didn't want her to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"I...I don't know. I mean I want to but..." Blaine trailed off, biting her lip as though she had said something wrong and was waiting for her punishment. Sylvia smiled and brushed Blaine's curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear.

"But you're scared hmm?" Blaine nodded, looking relieved that she could talk to someone about this problem. Sylvia was glad. She wanted Blaine to think that she could talk to her mother about anything and everything.

"Well, the first time is always scary my love and girls have a lot more that they have to think about then boys what with pregnancy and all that. If you have any doubts then my suggestion is not to do anything till you are sure sweetheart, and if he really cares he'll accept that and wait."

Blaine nodded, it made sense to her. She curled further into Sylvia's arms and she couldn't help but let a smile erupt into her face. "Feeling a little better now?"

"Yeah.." Blaine looked a lot happier that was for certain. Her fears had been subdued at least for know.

"You know you can talk to me about anything don't you darling. And I mean anything." Blaine opened her mouth as if to say something, but promptly shut it again, smiling sheepishly at her mother. Sylvia couldn't help but wonder what other secrets her daughter held from her. Whatever it was Blaine didn't want to say and she wasn't about to push her. That was what her mother had done and it had caused Sylvia to run in the other direction. She wasn't going to be like that with Blaine. She would let her daughter come to her in her own time.

"Fancy popping some chick flicks on and eating junk food with your old mother?" She asked, changing the subject.

Blaine giggled, her trilling like a songbird. "You're not old mum." She told her directly, hugging her tightly. "I'd love to."


	9. The Room Debacle

**A/N Hey guys, ready for more Blam? Thought so! :D**

**I don't own Glee. **

**Chapter Nine**

Sam leant against the corner of the wide halls of McKinley high, watching. Ever watching. He looked on as Blaine laughed at something Unique had said, her honey coloured eyes shining in the summer sunlight, the corners of her eyes wrinkling and her smile wide and carefree. He sighed as she deftly tucked a stray dark curl behind her ear with her small graceful fingers in the self conscious way she always did but never realised. He could feel the dopey grin rising on his face as he carried on observing his girlfriend further. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so perfect. In her little blue summer dress with a blue band in her hair she looked radiant. Sam almost chuckled aloud when he watched her helping Marley and Kitty out with what must have been a difficult piece of music, her arms flapping wildly as she tried to describe what they needed to do to perform the song well. He loved her passion and excitement. The way she waved her arms about when she was thrilled about something. She was so generous and had the biggest heart. Sam felt the squeeze inside his own chest, leaving him almost breathless as he looked on. Every day his heart squeezed just that little bit tighter when he looked to his Blaine. He loved the crinkles at the edges of her eyes when she was truly happy, he loved her crooked little smile when he did an impression and she was trying to pretend he wasn't being daft. He loved how her tiny little hands felt so warm in his own. He loved that she made him feel so special, like he was the most important person in the world, that she only had time for him and him alone. He had never felt this before, not with anyone. He had cared greatly for many girls, even claimed to have loved a few and some had elicited small flutters inside his heart, but never this powerful before. He was falling and falling hard. Blaine was magical to him in every way. He loved her more than anyone. He wanted her love in every way but he wasn't going to push.

After her burst out the last time they made out Sam had slowly started to open his eyes. He loved Blaine for sure, but could he love her if she were a boy again? He didn't know. All he knew was that he loved her right now and that he didn't think that was going away again any time soon. He hadn't realised how she had felt on the inside though and it had given him pause for thought. The only conclusion that he could decide right now was that Blaine was and always would be his best friend no matter what. But he was starting to see the small quirks of Blaine's that she had had when she had been a boy as wondrous and was beginning to love them all deeply. He couldn't help himself. He was a fool for her love.

Sam slowly wandered up to her as he watched the other members of New Directions leaving Blaine for their own classes, leaning against her as closely as he could, taking a deep breath in of the raspberries and cream smell that was always Blaine. She glanced up to him and her face beamed at him, her eyes liquid and shining from mirth.

"Hey Sam." Blaine coyly replied, twisting her body from right to left gently and looking up at him through her incredibly long, dark eyelashes.

"Hey." He breathed out knowing he had the most huge goofy grin on his face on the entire planet right now. This was the affect of her though. He wanted to smile at her all day long. In fact he just wanted to **be **with her all day long. Or forever if he could.

"So um, about this weekend away for our senior ditch day, it looks like the younger kids want to tag along so..." Blaine began, looking suddenly nervous and very unsure of herself.

"So what B?" He asked gently, pulling her into his arms and sighing in delight when her arms slid around his waist, holding on tightly as she laid her head onto his chest.

"People are gonna have to share rooms." Blaine blushed brightly as she looked up into his eyes for a second then turned her head back down so her ear was pinned to his chest where his heart lay. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach fluttering all over the place as his exhilaration grew to palpable proportions. _Was Blaine suggesting that they share a room? _

"Awesome! So we can share right?" Sam beamed down at a wide eyed Blaine who looked a little stunned at his enthusiasm.

"Erm, I don't know. Tina might wanna share with me..." Blaine bit her lips as she drew both inside her mouth, something Sam found to be simply adorable. She looked so young and gorgeous and he wanted to kiss her so badly in that moment. He decided there and then that he was going to share with Blaine no matter what. He needed to share with her. He wanted to lay beside her all weekend long, talking and giggling and kissing and, if he was lucky, more.

"Can she bunk with Unique or something? Pleeeease I wanna share with you." Sam pouted for good measure knowing that Blaine would cave. She always did when he gave his best puppy dog expression. Blaine smiled her delightful crooked grin up at him and sighed lowly, shaking her head up at her boyfriend.

"Ok, I'll fix it. But only cause it's you." He swore he hissed out a 'yes' because he heard Blaine chuckle as she began to stand on tiptoes, leaning against his body. He bought his lips down fiercely on hers, drinking her in deeply as they kissed lovingly and passionately. When Blaine pulled away he could feel her ragged breath on his lips and she kissed him once more sweetly. "Bye gorgeous." With that she took her English book out her locker and waved a goodbye to him as she raced to her class. Sam couldn't have cared less what his first class was, he just wanted to stand there and remember that kiss till he saw his Blaine all over again. Yep, he was definitely in love.

* * *

Tina stared open mouthed at her friends news as they whispered to one another in Maths class, not listening to a word that their teacher was telling them. "You're sharing with Sam? But I thought you guys weren't... you know yet?" She hissed at her friend incredulously.

"We're not, but he looked so cute I couldn't say no Tey. What do I do? What if he wants to? I'm really freaking out right now." Blaine nibbled on the skin of his bottom lip, worrying it till he felt the tang of blood in his mouth. Was this really happening? Was he going to be with Sam this weekend? Blaine was terrified at the thought and yet, somewhere deep down he yearned for it with all his heart. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know the right path to take. He loved Sam with all his heart, but did the boy love him back in the same way? Could he love him if he were a man again? Blaine wasn't sure and it was these uncertainties that made him reticent to take that last, final step with Sam.

"Then just say no. Either that or have sex Blainey. Maybe you should buy some condoms just in case." Tina told him bluntly and Blaine groaned softly under his breath not quite believing he was having this conversation with Tina of all people. He wasn't sure he wanted his friends to know this much about his sex life, or lack thereof.

"Oh God... I can't believe I'm even having this conversation." He buried his head in his hands, not even keeping up the pretence of listening to the class any longer. When he felt Tina's hand grip his arm tightly, he peeked round his fingers hesitantly.

"Look, listen to me Blainey Days, Sam really cares about you. The way he grins at you in a dopey way when you aren't looking says it all." Blaine's hand came down from his face, his brows furrowing in bemusement. What was Tina saying? When did Sam look at him in a dopey manner? He had never noticed that. Tina was surely lying. But what if she wasn't and Sam was looking at him in his loving dopey way? What did that mean? That he loved Blaine? Could he? Did he?

"He looks at me in a dopey way? What kind of dopey?" Blaine asked breathlessly, his heart racing. _If he does love me then maybe, just maybe we could be together in that way._

"There's more than one when it comes to Sam?" Tina inquired, clearly amused at the thought of Sam having multiple dopey expressions.

"Of course. There's his 'I have no idea what you're talking about' dopey, his 'I did something wrong but I'm going to pretend like I don't know anything' dopey, his 'I'm a complete geek' dopey and then there's his 'I'm totally into that girl' dopey." Tina giggled aloud causing the teacher to frown at the two girls at the back of the class and they both hung there heads in shame, getting on with their work. After a few minutes silence between them with the teacher glaring at them occasionally, Tina whispered out her reply.

"Definitely the last one." The bell rang then but Blaine had to know more, he gathered his things together rapidly and rushed to follow Tina out, catching up with the girl, grabbing her arm and slotting his into the crook of Tina's elbow.

"Really?" He squeaked out joyously, his eyes shinning happily and he bit down on his bottom lip in nervous exultation.

"Yes! Jeez Blaine. Just share a room with him already. I know deep down you want to. But you do realise all of us are going to be there so the chances of you having sex are greatly reduced anyway." Tina warned, grinning broadly and waggling her eyebrows causing Blaine's face to flush scarlet in response.

"Tey!" Tina cackled as she raced away to her next class leaving Blaine embarrassed at the thought of them being together and one of their friends seeing that, but at the same time his stomach flopped as his heart began to pound in his chest. This weekend might be it. The weekend where he was finally with Sam. I mean if Sam loved him then there was no reason to wait any longer...

* * *

Artie placed his lunch tray down onto the round grey table next to his tall, blonde friend and eagerly asked what his plans were for their weekend away to the cabin by the lake that they had rented out. He himself couldn't wait. All of New Directions were going now and he felt that it was going to be a lot of fun, especially since Kitty would be there to share it with him. "So who are you bunking with this weekend? Wanna share with me?"

"Sorry dude, got a better offer." Sam replied around the food in his mouth as he shovelled more of the macaroni inside, wolfing it down like he hadn't been fed for days.

"Oh like who?" Artie asked, curious. Artie didn't think he could be referring to Blaine because he was sure that they weren't having sex. From the way that Blaine was still a little awkward in her body around Sam he could say with a lot of certainty that they were not at that stage in their relationship yet. Although when they got there Artie was going to be super jealous of Sam, and he had a feeling he wouldn't be the only one. Blaine was seriously hot. No guy would ever deny that and the person who got into her pants first? Yeah, he was going to be a lucky son of a bitch.

"Uh, duh!" Sam rolled his eyes, scarfing his pasta with relish. Artie stopped cutting at his chicken breast and gaped at Sam. Blaine really was sharing with Sam? When did that happen? It must have been a very recent development indeed.

"Seriously Blaine is going to bunk with you. And when I say bunk, I mean **bunk **with you? I thought she told you she didn't want to yet?" Tina, the gossip that she was, had told Artie everything she knew about the couple. That was the other reason that Artie was pretty sure that they hadn't done the deed yet. That was, he had been certain, up until right now.

Sam shrugged nonchalantly as if it were no big deal. But this was definitely a big deal. This was the hottest girl in school they were talking about and quite notoriously the hardest girl to get into bed. "Maybe she's changed her mind?" Sam mumbled.

"In a week? Maybe you should talk to her about this Sam..." Artie was sceptical. If they weren't together completely he wasn't sure Blaine would want to share with Sam, who, for obvious reasons, would want to well... Any man would. But if so he risked losing Blaine once and for all and Sam was his friend so he didn't want that for him if at all possible. Even if he was insanely jealous at the fact that he had landed Blaine as his girlfriend.

"Nah, it'll be cool. Blaine's cool with this, she looked totally stoked to be sharing with me. This weekend's gonna be awesome." Sam smiled at his friend, not looking at all worried.

"Hmmm..." Was all Artie could reply. This weekend was going to be interesting to say the least...

* * *

Blaine's mother watched as her daughter set about packing her small suitcase full of summer clothes, a bounce in her steps. She smiled affectionately at her youngest child. Her little girl, but not a little girl at all any longer. She was clearly in love with Sam and Sylvia Anderson was under no illusion that her daughter would be her innocent little girl for much longer. "Almost finished packing sweetheart?" She called out and her daughter spun around, her cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over in love. _Oh yes, I've seen that look before. I had that look once. She's completely besotted with him. _

"Yeah..." Blaine breathed out, scuffing her bare foot along her carpet, uncertainty reaching her eyes. _My daughter never could keep a poker face. She always gave everything away in her eyes. _

"What's wrong honey?" She asked coming in and perching herself on her daughters bed next to the suitcase, starting to fold up her daughters hastily thrown in clothing and smoothing the slight wrinkles out. Blaine sighed and popped herself down on the other side of the case, throwing her bikini in haphazardly causing Sylvia to chuckle and start re arranging the clothes once again.

"Sam wants to share a room with me..." Blaine told her, looking over at her mother searchingly. Sylvia could only nod. She knew this was coming after her talk with Blaine the other day.

"And you don't want to? Or is it that you **do** want to but you're scared?"

"I... Well I... I don't know." Her daughter flushed brightly, wringing her hands, picking at the edges of the skin around her nails nervously.

"Sweetie you need to talk to him properly this weekend about everything because if you don't you might regret it." Blaine's lower lip began to wobble and Sylvia pushed the suitcase backwards further onto the bed so she could slide across and pull her little girl into a hug. "Besides you can share a room and not have to do any of those things. But if you do decide you do want to then be safe my love won't you?" She kissed Blaine gently on her forehead and her little girl smiled sweetly at her, wiping away her tears hastily.

"Thanks mum." She felt her daughter wrap her arms tightly around her neck, hugging her furiously and Sylvia began stroking her girl's back soothingly.

"You're welcome, and have fun my darling. But don't do anything you don't want to alright?" She hoped with all her heart that her beautiful little girl would be happy whatever she chose. Sylvia liked Sam and knew he would never push her girl into anything, of that she could be certain. She had a feeling she knew exactly what her Blaine would choose. She was her mothers daughter after all...


	10. Senior Skip Weekend

**A/N Sorry for the lateness in this, I haven't been feeling well. :( Anyways to stem the lack of Blamness in Glee season 6 here's the next chapter!**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Ten**

Sam was more than excited when he turned up at Blaine's house to collect her for their weekend away. This years senior skip day, or weekend as they were having, was going to be the best ever. He had the greatest friends and to top that all, the hottest girlfriend ever. Not only was she hot though, she was smart, funny and kind too. He couldn't wait to share a room with her this weekend. For them to take their relationship to the next level. So when he knocked on the door of her house he could feel that he was bouncing around on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

When the door opened he could hardly contain his joy. "Road trip! Whoo!" He shouted until he realised that it was Sylvia Anderson smiling up at him from the front door.

"Hello Sam my dear, she's just finishing her packing, you're a bit early. Why don't you go on up?" She told him, smiling broadly. Sam had always liked Blaine's mum, she was always super nice to him and without fail there were always cool ranch Doritos in the Anderson house ever since she found out how much he liked them.

"Thanks Mrs A." Sam called out, taking the steps two at a time in order to reach Blaine more rapidly. Having reached her room he spotted the petite brunette sitting on her suitcase in order to attempt to close it. "Do you really need all that? Or is that a dumb question?" Blaine puffed out, blowing some hair that had fallen into her face and gave Sam an irritated look. Sensing that she wanted him to help, he ambled over and deftly closed the zipper up tight for his girl.

"Thank you Sammy." She softly stated, making his stomach turn in knots at her dazzling smile.

"No problem. I'd do anything for you B." He stood staring into those hypnotising golden orbs until he couldn't take it any longer. Pulling her to him abruptly his lips crashed onto her own as they shared a deep, romantic kiss. _Yep. This is definitely going to be the best weekend ever. _

* * *

Blaine had eventually managed to get Sam to pack his suitcase into the back of his car, along with Sam's small duffel bag and drive to McKinley where they were picking up the rest of the group. All the seniors had opted to share one car and the younger members of New Directions were being driven by Ryder in his parents car. Kitty, having the status of Artie's new girlfriend had been allowed to ride with the seniors.

Sam had taken charge of the driving duties for the seniors group. Blaine guessed that was probably because his car wasn't exactly big and if Sam was in the drivers seat he would have the most room. Since it was his car though Blaine had stuck to his guns and took the other front seat, meaning that Tina was having to share with the two love birds Artie and Kitty in the back seat. _Lucky her._ Blaine could see in the rear view mirror that they were in the middle of a rather lengthy make out session. One Blaine was glad he was not beside. He turned his head sideways to look at his boyfriend and grinned broadly. He was so adorable. He didn't know why he had been so nervous about this. All the butterflies had flown out of his stomach as soon as they had gotten onto the highway. Sam was the perfect gentleman, nothing would happen that Blaine didn't want to happen, and he kinda wanted it to happen.

He heard Tina sigh very loudly and the smacking of lips seemed to ebb into silence, allowing them all to listen to the radio once more and actually hear the words being sung. Sam was shuffling however, Blaine could see he was getting restless in his seat. _Maybe I should take over driving?_

"So Kitty, how does it feel to be driving with the seniors huh?" Sam asked, smiling in the rear view mirror at the blonde sophomore seated in the middle seat of the back of Blaine's Mini Cooper.

"Surprisingly fun considering I'm next to Tina." Kitty drawled, glaring sideways at the girl to her left with her cat like eyes. She had one returned by the Asian girl promptly.

Tina huffed, her arms crossed in front of her defensively. "You think it's fun being in a car with the two most lovey dovey glee couples at the moment. How come Blaine gets to sit in the front when she's the smallest person in this car Sam? My legs are starting to cramp back here."

"Er because this is her car and I'm driving? Jeez Tina, get over yourself." Sam muttered, clearly irritated with the Asian who had been sulking ever since they left Lima which was now nearly forty minutes ago and they still had about half an hour to go before they got to their destination. Blaine hoped it wouldn't last too much longer otherwise they were in for the weekend from hell.

"That's not fair though! Everyone should get a turn in front." She whined pitifully.

Blaine sighed, he had had enough of all the griping from his best friend. He just wanted some peace. Even if it meant having to sit next to a couple who made out every five seconds as though they would die if they didn't. "Just pull over at the next rest stop Sam and I'll swap with Tina."

He watched as his boyfriends jaw grew tight, his forehead furrowed and his lips curling down in anger. "No way B! You're my girl and you stay in the front. She'll just have to lump it."

"Sam please, she'll just keep moaning." Blaine tiredly responded. He wanted nothing more than to sit next to his guy for the rest of the trip and gaze fondly at his soft lips, his easy smile and the baby blues that melted him into a gelatinous heap every time they glanced at him.

Sam however was remaining indignant. No one was going to be changing seats whilst he was driving. Blaine's heart silently sang at his many protestations. He wished he could kiss Sam right now but he was driving. "No. I won't have any fun if she's in front with me. There'll be nothing to look at."

Blaine tried not to grin stupidly at that comment. He knew Sam thought he was extremely attractive but to have it stated out loud so blatantly and unashamedly was pleasing to his ears."Sam you should be looking at the road." He teased in a fun loving way.

"I am pumpkin, but a quick glance at your hotness makes the drive even better." Blaine flushed, his eyelashes batting of their own accord as he shyly looked to the blonde who thought he was the best looking person in the entire world. No one had ever made him feel so wanted, so desirable as Sam did. There was no way that Blaine could move now, not when he had said that. Blaine was practically bursting with love for him. He wished the cabin were closer. Sam's wide grin indicated that he knew that he had won Blaine over and the petite brunette backed down completely. "You know I'd totally kiss you right now if I wasn't driving."

"I know. You'd be like them two in the back." Blaine giggled, but blushing at the thought of Sam kissing him for hours on end this weekend. It was going to be amazing and romantic and everything that Blaine had always wanted finally, with the boy he wanted.

"Totally jealous right now..." Sam scowled, looking into the rear view mirror and Blaine smiled at his pout. He was so cute when he pouted.

"Well the quicker we get there, the quicker we get our own room." Blaine waggle his eyebrows flirtatiously and felt the car start to pull faster on the highway. But not too fast, Sam was a responsible driver after all. Blaine bit his bottom lip at the thought of them being in their own shared room in less than an hours time...

* * *

The nerves seemed to come back so quickly that it left Blaine almost breathless as the butterflies whizzed around, leaving his insides in knots. As Sam pulled up to the cabin it was apparent that they were the first to arrive. Probably because Sam wanted to get the two of them the master bedroom before anyone else could snag it. He slammed the car door closed, throwing Blaine the keys to his car and raced into the cabin. Blaine gulped silently as he slowly got their bags out of the car and up the few steps to get to the front door after locking his car behind him. When he managed to find the right bedroom he saw, to his dismay, Sam had already made himself at home in there, lounging on the king sized double bed, his shoes haphazardly on the floor beside it.

"It's awesome, isn't it B? We are going to have so much fun this weekend!" Sam cried out happily, bounding up to grab the luggage and setting about unpacking it all, Blaine's as well as his. He couldn't help but notice Sam fingering his underwear with lust briefly before packing them away into the chest of drawers and his face heated up at the anticipation of Sam seeing him wearing them later. What it was about girls underwear he wasn't sure but he felt very, very sexy when he wore them and for some reason boys seemed to think the same way... Well, straight ones did anyhow. "You know I seem to remember that we were going to make out a lot once we got here just like Artie and Kitty, right?"

"Er...right." Blaine swallowed down his bubbling fear as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Awesome." Sam bounced beside Blaine heavily, almost making Blaine squeak as it threw him into the air and before he knew it Sam's lips were on his own, pushing him down onto the soft mattress of their double bed...

* * *

"So... You and Sam in the master bedroom huh?" Tina teased to Blaine, waggling her brows suggestively as they sat on the veranda looking out at the small beach to the side of the lake and packing the barbecue items they had bought earlier when the group had all decided to have a barbecue to celebrate their arrival.

"Shut up Tina." Blaine muttered darkly, glaring at the girl before she said anything else. Images of their make out session flooded back into his memory and he blushed unconsciously. It had been wild and passionate and without any restraints from parents, Sam had been a little more handsy than he usually was. Blaine had actually secretly really enjoyed it and was sorry when it had ended. Not that he was going to tell anyone that. What he did with Sam was private, even from Tina. No, especially from Tina. She was the biggest gossip of all of them.

"But, well, you know..." Blaine glared at her even more pointedly and she sheepishly gazed back at him. "Ok, ok, I'll stop talking. So are we going down onto the beach or not?" He shrugged. He wasn't sure what was going on. It seemed like chaos at the moment with glee clubbers everywhere but not going anywhere in particular. He had put on one of his bikini's that he had purchased in the shops, not thinking to try them on before buying as they were supposed to be the right size clothing wise. They were a lot smaller than he originally thought and he felt more than a little self concious in it. He was quite happy to stay on the veranda to be honest. In his huge shirt that covered everything up.

"Beach time. We've got everything ready." Sam called out, a Frisbee and volleyball in his hands and a beach towel draped over his arm. His very bare arm. Blaine looked at the retreating form of his boyfriend in nothing but swimming trunks. He had seen Sam in only trunks before, but now that they were dating, seeing his half naked body was doing things to him that had never happened before. His toned muscular chest was silently driving him crazy and he couldn't take his eyes off the small smattering of blonde chest hair Sam had allowed to grow, not bothering to shave it off for once. Kurt had never had any chest hair and Blaine was finding it rather alluring. In fact it was downright sexy. He decided he liked men with a little chest hair. Tina nudged him and he shook himself to get out of his head, following the girls down onto the tiny and thankfully deserted beach where the girls slowly set up the cooking things. Of course the girls had all been left to do the cooking, the boys having run away to play volleyball with one another. Artie, surprisingly was quite good at it despite not really being able to move in the sand unless he was picked up. He watched with a little envy as they laughed and cheered, play fighting when one had scored more than the others. Blaine missed that male camaraderie sometimes. It wasn't the same with girls. They were all gossiping about the boys behind him. That was what they always seemed to do. Gossip. Blaine was getting a little sick of it.

"Blaine play ball with us!" Sam called out, holding the ball up and grinning playfully at him. He shook his head sadly. There was no way he was going to take off his large shirt that hid his beach ware. No way in hell.

"Go on Blaine, we've got it in hand over here." Marley smiled kindly, sensing his boredom at having been consigned to the cooking with the other girls. Marley looked great in her navy one piece. _Why hadn't I thought of that? Why did I have to get the bikini? I'm such an idiot. _Tina too was in her bright Barbie pink one piece that really suited her well and Blaine sighed regretfully. Only Kitty in her small red bikini seemed to be able to pull it off._ It must be to do with confidence. Come on Blaine, you are confident. You look fine. Don't be afraid to wear this. _Blaine , not having budged at all, watched as Sam ran up to the group, only looking at Blaine. "Come on babe, take this off and come play. Pleeeease." He tugged at the shirt and Blaine shuffled uncertain. Should he just go for it?

"...Ok." Blaine whispered self-consciously and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, sliding it down his arms and letting it drop to the sand, not able to even look at anyone as he did so. All he heard was the intake of breath from Sam in the silence that followed.

"Wow Blaine, just wow." Tina finally replied for them all, her mouth hanging open. He could feel his arms wrapping around his waist as he covered some of his now exposed flesh.

"Do I look alright?" Blaine looked down at his body, still uncertain. He was definitely going out shopping tomorrow for a one piece...

"Not sure you want to play volley ball in that Blaine, you might hit someone with those." Kitty smirked, pointing at his breasts and he went scarlet at the thought of them falling out of his suit. "Are they really that big? Or have you had surgery?"

"What?" Blaine asked aghast. _What's wrong with my boobs?_His head shot down at the offending parts of his body until Sam yanked his chin up to meet his sky blue eyes.

"You look awesome B. Come on." Sam told him firmly, taking his hand and roughly leading him across the beach in the opposite direction to the boys playing volleyball.

"I thought we were going to play volleyball?"

"Changed my mind." Sam murmured as they both padded through the sand away from everyone else and ending up behind the rocky outcrop that seemed to be at the edge of the beach itself.

"Sam why are we..." Blaine started, getting pulled into Sam's arms as his soft lips were parted by Sam's own, their tongues dancing wildly with one another...

* * *

Blaine sat on his beach towel, his arms wrapped round his legs smiling happily as he looked out to the azure waters of the lake as the sun began to set, its red and orange hues basking them all in a warm glow. He sighed in contentment as he listened to the sounds of nature all around him. He didn't even notice his best friend coming to sit beside him and giving him a knowing glance. "You were gone for quite a while. What happened?" Tina inquired, thinking she knew full well what had happened to her friend this afternoon.

"Nothing." Blaine replied dreamily, a dopey grin still on his face. Tina's eyes widened in glee and she gasped as she watched her friend's glowing figure in the dying light of the sun.

"Oh my God, did you and Sam have sex? You totally had sex!" She screeched and Blaine's happy bubble burst, his head whipping round to Tina, his eyes beseeching her to stop talking.

"Shhh! No! We did not have sex! We made out, jeez Tina. Can you be quieter too?" He hissed out, hoping none of the others had heard. That was a big wish considering they were all sitting relatively close together. Sam, he noticed, was keeping deathly quiet. He wasn't going to give anything away, just as Blaine had asked him too. That was what you got for dating someone with gentlemanly behaviour. Blaine was eternally grateful for it.

Tina, looking apologetic, shrugged and lowered her voice. "Sorry, you just had that look on you."

"What look?" He frowned at her, not understanding at all what she was talking about. _What look? Girls have a look? _

"The 'I've just had sex with my boyfriend for the first time' look." Blaine arched his eyebrow at the girl beside him as he glared at her sceptically. As far as he was aware there was no such thing. Tina was talking total poppycock.

"I did not just have sex with..."

Tina stopped him in his tracks, brushing off his statement as though it was of no importance. She had decided that she knew what had happened and that was that. Blaine thought that she would feel a complete fool if she really did know what had happened. "Yeah yeah, I'll believe you, millions wouldn't."

"So have fun having sex while we slaved away making the food?" Kitty, who had gone back to the cabin for something which turned out to be a book, asked Blaine with a drawl as she made herself comfortable beside Artie. Feelings of frustration and hurt that his friends all thought this of him, Blaine felt rage begin to flow through him.

"What? We did not... God." He stormed off back towards the cabin, not looking back once. _How dare they presume to know what happened between us? Besides that is private. How would they like it if I aired their dirty laundry? _

* * *

**Earlier that afternoon...**

Sam was consumed by passion. Blaine looked so good in her bikini and she smelt so mouth watering that he could not think straight as he pulled her flush to his chest, kissing her deeply. When she moaned into his mouth it was all too much. He needed her, wanted her. He had to have her. He loved her, all of her and he wanted them to experience that love in every way. Lowering her gently onto the rocky outcrop, his thighs parting hers, he broke from the kiss to drink all of Blaine in. She was so beautiful.

"Sam." Blaine whispered out, her half lidded golden eyes looking up at him lovingly. Her dark curls splayed around her head like a halo. She was an angel. So beautiful, so wondrous. He started trailing kisses down her jaw and neck, onto her collar bone as his right hand slowly slid up to softly cup Blaine's breast. Hearing her sigh, Sam began to untie her bikini top as he smothered her once again in kisses, lowering himself to her sweet, pert breasts. "Sam I..." Blaine breathed out, looking down at him, fear in her eyes. "...I can't."

"Do you trust me?" Sam murmured out, coming to lay his head beside Blaine's. Biting her lower lip in what Sam thought was an endearing fashion, she nodded her head quickly. "Then let me give you a gift."

"What are you..?" Blaine moaned as Sam bent down to suck her left nipple, teasing it slowly erect with his tongue and teeth. He felt her hands card through his thick blonde hair as she whimpered in pleasure. He left a trail of kisses further and further down her body, reaching her belly button. His fingers curled around her bikini bottom, peeling the suit down her still parted thighs. Smiling widely, Sam started kissing Blaine again, reaching her sex and making her gasp out in pleasure as he nibbled and sucked, her back arching into the delight that was rocking through her body. "Oh my God, Sam!" Blaine cried out as Sam continued his attentions to his girlfriend, sensing her growing desperation as her fingers gripped his hair tighter and tighter till at last she was lost over the edge, the pleasure rocking through her body in small shivers.

Moving back to lay beside Blaine, Sam smiling triumphantly at the extremely satisfied looking Blaine before him, a dopey grin no her face, her eyes glazed over, revelling in her sated feeling. "So did you enjoy it?" Comprehension appeared on Blaine heart shaped face and she arched her brows as if to say 'what do you think?'. Sam chuckled, pulling the now naked girl towards him, cuddling her fiercely to his chest. _God she is so sexy._ He stroked his fingers lightly up and down her spine and beamed to himself as he heard her sigh in contentment. He had done that. He had been the one to make her this happy. It was a glorious feeling...

* * *

Blaine was lying on their shared bed remembering the events of the afternoon, his head buried in a pillow when he felt the dip of Sam sitting beside him, his large hand brushing small circles into his back. It felt safe and comforting somehow. "Sam are you disappointed?" Blaine mumbled out, daring to peek one eye out from underneath the pillow, scared of what his boyfriend might say. He had really wanted to be with Sam in an intimate way, honestly he had, but when it had come to crunch time he couldn't go through with it. For some reason there was still this small niggling feeling in the back of his mind stopping him from acting on his physical desires. Not that what they had done earlier hadn't been good, it had been very good, but Blaine knew it wasn't what Sam wanted.

"What? No! Why would I be disappointed?" The blonde asked, looking bemused at Blaine's question. Blaine, puzzled, removed his head from under the pillow, sitting bolt upright. They needed to talk. Seriously, because otherwise he wasn't sure what was going to happen in the future. He wasn't certain what Sam even wanted anymore.

"Because I... we didn't..."

Cutting the petite brunette off, Sam shook his head, giving Blaine a rueful smile that caused his insides to turn to jelly. Did Sam really, truly care about him? Enough to wait? "Blaine, I don't want to do anything you're not ready to do honey. It's ok to wait." Tears sprang into Blaine's eyes, betraying his fears and worries about all of this.

"But you really wanted to be together this weekend and I've ruined it." He whispered out, looking down at his feet instead of looking into the blue eyes of Sam Evans. He knew if he did he would be lost forever.

"B you haven't ruined anything. I mean what we did earlier was super hot. **You're** super hot." He felt his face get warm at the thought of what had occurred earlier. Sam had made him feel like he was floating around in the clouds or something. He had never felt like that before. He couldn't even describe how amazing it felt. _Is that how girls always feel after an orgasm? I mean, that was an orgasm right? _Sighing, he bit his lower lip, pondering whether he was just being a coward or whether he was doing the right thing by waiting. This afternoon had felt so good, so why was it that he didn't want the whole thing?

"I don't know why but I'm terrified Sam. I love you so much but I..." Blaine trailed off in his rambling, his eyes going wide as he realised what he was just confessed to his boyfriend. He loved Sam. He loved every art of him from his dopey grin to his silly impressions.

"I love you too Bee Bee."

A rush of silence fell over Blaine as he sat dumbfounded. Sam had just told him he loved him and so easily too. "You do?" He breathed out, his heart hammering in his chest as he waited with baited breath for Sam's answer.

"Yeah I really do. When you changed into a girl I was really confused at first but, I dunno, it was like I was finally seeing you for the first time and what I saw was amazing Blaine. You're perfect." Comprehension dawned on Blaine. Sam was at the very least beginning to see who Blaine was beneath all the flesh. The person underneath it all. His very soul.

"You really mean that?"He asked, leaning forwards for confirmation, his heart pounding rapidly.

"Totally. I mean you're still super hot don't get me wrong but I think maybe you're body reflects how beautiful you are on the inside." Blaine's right lip curled up into his crooked smile and he threw himself onto the blonde, whose arms securely wrap themselves around his slim waist.

"Oh Sammy." Blaine whimpered before kissing his boyfriend softly on the lips. When Sam parted their lips with his tongue, Blaine complied only too readily, feeling the heat rushing to his loins. It was like his body was crying out for it and Blaine was sick of listening to the niggles. In fact, there didn't even seem to be any right now. Moaning, he pulled Sam down further towards him and felt as the blonde tugged on his shirt buttons as he deftly undid them all, leaving Blaine's bikini top to undo. That appeared to be no challenge at all to Sam and before Blaine knew it his bare chest was exposed to all and sundry. The blonde started peppering kisses all over his jaw and neck, nibbling on his ear and making him giggle as he lay on top of Blaine to continue his exploration of Blaine's body, Blaine wrapping his bare legs around Sam's waist to ground himself.

"Blaine you have such awesome boobs." Blaine giggled at that comment. He still couldn't quite get used to having boobs, let alone good ones. No, awesome ones. Sam gravitated towards them, kissing and sucking his way down Blaine's naked skin, leaving Blaine's olive skin tingling with each and every kiss, till he reached her right breast and then proceeded to mark his territory by giving her a love bite. Blaine, groaned at the sensation of Sam sucking his skin in such a sensitive area,feeling small waves of pleasure rushing through him and practically ripped off Sam's shirt as he felt the need to feel Sam's skin on his own hands. He needed Sam right then and there like never before. His hands roamed the contours of Sam's abdomen and chest, sighing at the feel of the hard muscles underneath the soft skin.

"Hey guys we we're thinking of watching a- OH MY GOD! Are you two having sex?" Tina cried out loudly, startling Blaine into sitting up, gasping at what Tina may have just witnessed. Had he really just been about to have sex with Sam? The answer was yes, and now the moment was gone.

"Tina! Get out!" Sam growled aggressively, throwing a pillow at the retreating girl. Blaine was horrified as he tried to cover himself back up with the sheets. Although why, since Sam had seen everything this afternoon and more, Blaine wasn't quite sure, it was just an impulse he seemed to have. Sam turned back round from glaring at the door and sighed regretfully. "Well that completely killed the mood, didn't it?" Blaine nodded dolefully. "Wanna go watch a movie with them?"

"...Kay." Blaine murmured, curling in on himself and trying not to cry. It had felt like magic until the moment had been well and truly ruined.

"Hey, there's always later babe. And by later I mean whenever later, not just later today." Blaine chuckled, wiping his eyes to stop any tears from falling. Sam was right. There was always later. They had the rest of their lives after all, didn't they?

"I love you Sammy."

"Love you too babe."


	11. Souls Unite

**We love Blam. :D**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Artie was sitting in his chair observing his friend. Sam was even more out of it than usual ever since that weekend in the cabin. Something must have happened between Blaine and Sam. It was the only explanation for his ditzy blonde friend to be staring into space for so much of his time. He wasn't even doing impressions anymore. It was disturbing to say the least. He just had this weird, dopey, lovestruck expression on his face. To be honest Artie was surprised that Blaine had done the deed that weekend. She seemed like the type to want to lose her virginity in a romantic way, not with your friends all potentially listening. Which, he had to admit, they all were. Well most of them, Marley hadn't wanted anything to do with it. Getting irked by the lack of sensible conversation, or conversation at all, Artie snapped his fingers in front of his friends vacant face. "Sam you're being even more out of it than normal, what's the problem?" He inquired, cocking his head to one side in an expectant way.

"Huh? Nothing." Sam replied, shaking himself out of his trance, looking befuddled as to how he had even ended up in the choir room sitting next to Artie.

"Is this about last weekend? Did you- were you and Blaine, you know?" Making gestures with his hands and hoping that Sam picked up what he meant, Artie could see the cogs practically turning in Sam's mind till the light bulb went off and his eyes widened in shock.

Shaking his head adamantly, the blonde responded quietly so no one else could hear. "We didn't do it dude, but, I don't know, something changed between us..."

* * *

Sam lay in the comfortable double bed on his side, facing his gorgeous girlfriend who was asleep, her cupid lips in a small smile and her dark curls fanned around her head. No matter how much he tried though he couldn't sleep. How could he when such a beautiful creature lay beside him? He hadn't even minded that they hadn't had sex. That was how much Blaine meant to him. It was a strange sensation. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Not only did he think she was the most beautiful thing in the entire universe but she was his best friend. She understood him and supported him. Blaine was his rock. Now that he had her, he never wanted to let her go. His heart hammered in his chest when he thought of her, his throat went dry, his knees turned to jelly. It was scary and yet he never wanted these feelings to go away ever again. He was irrevocably in love with her. "Blaine?" He whispered out into the darkness, yearning to see those golden eyes that seemed to penetrate him to his very core. He felt the bed sheets rustle a little as she turned her petite frame towards him, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal Sam's favourite colour in the whole world.

"Yeah Sammy?" She asked sleepily, yawning behind her hand and snuggling into the pillows further, her eyelids already starting to droop back into slumber. _Please don't go back to sleep._

"I can't sleep." He whispered out and got a smile in return, her eyes opening once more and she scooted forwards, there foreheads touching.

"Ok. Well, maybe we could talk for a bit."

"About what?" Sam questioned her, his heart buzzing at her close proximity. He could smell Blaine's raspberry shampoo. He loved raspberries, they were now his favourite berry.

Blaine's brow furrowed as a look of great concentration passed over her face and Sam reached out to smooth her forehead again, making her giggle breathlessly. She shook her head, biting her bottom lip playfully. "I don't know..." Sam grinned, laying in silence as he stared into Blaine's golden eyes, filled with mirth. A question suddenly popped into his head. One he didn't know already about his best friend.

"What's your biggest fear Blaine?"

"Waking up a boy again and you not loving me." She immediately replied, her hands whipping up to cover her mouth, her eyes going wide in fear. "Oh my God I can't believe I just said that." She whispered out, the worry evident of her face. Sam turned his head to look at the ceiling thinking about what Blaine had just revealed. There was a part of him that missed Blaine being a boy. They had mucked around more, played computer games and watched superhero movies. They didn't do that any more. If he was completely honest with himself he had to admit that a part of him, a small part had found Blaine attractive when he had been a boy. It wasn't the same as right now, but it had been there. Turning back and looking into those hypnotic eyes once more Sam wondered if Blaine's flesh on the outside really mattered all that much. He liked who Blaine was. The kind, caring, strong person that Blaine essentially was. The one that laughed at all his jokes, whether they were bad or good. The one that always seemed to know when he needed support and was there to give it no questions asked. The fun, goofy Blaine. Sure he loved her boobs as a girl, they were awesome, but it wasn't her body he was attracted to any longer. It was Blaine's soul. Who Blaine was inside. Sam hardly even really noticed whether Blaine was a boy or a girl half the time anymore.

"That's your worst fear? Me not loving you because of your gender?" He finally responded and Blaine nodded her head remorsefully, a few stray tears trickling down her face that he immediately wiped off.

"...Yes. I love you so much Sam. You're everything to me." She choked out and he pulled her into his arms, wrapping himself tightly around her for comfort as she leaned into his body willingly.

"I love you too. I think... I don't even think it would matter if you were a boy or a girl anymore. I think I... I love you for who you are."

"Oh Sammy." Blaine sighed and leaned up, kissing him chastely but romantically. He could feel his heart speeding up as she did so. He didn't think Blaine even realised what she did to him. After the kiss they lay next to each other in the darkness, feeling each others breath tickle their faces as Blaine calmed herself down from her worries. "So what's your biggest fear?" She inquired and Sam's mind drew blank. The only thing that popped into his head was him as an old man sitting alone in a room, all alone with no one to share his life with.

"I don't know. Maybe you getting hurt. Or dying. Or something like that. I haven't thought too much about it. I guess I don't want to be alone." Sam mumbled, frowning at his stupid mind. Why couldn't he be more articulate like Blaine?

"Loneliness is one of the scariest things to deal with Sam. I understand. I'm not going anywhere. Ever." She told him, patting his chest with her hand and smiling sweetly up at him, letting his fears be abated. That was one of the many qualities of Blaine that he loved so much. She could make him fell better, stronger, smarter and with such little ease.

"Cool."

"Maybe we should talk about something nicer. Like what is your biggest dream?" Blaine supplied, trying to lighten the dark mood that had invaded their thoughts. Sam beamed proudly down at her. He knew the answer to this too easily.

"Oh that's easy. Watch you perform on Broadway."

"Your dream is to watch me on Broadway?" Blaine replied incredulously as though she couldn't quite believe her ears.

She looked like she was searching his soul through his eyes to see if it was the truth, making him chuckle. "Yeah. You're wicked talented and I wanna turn to the person sitting next to me in the audience and say that's my girlfriend, or that's my wife, or something." He told her simply, shrugging like it was the most obvious thing in the world to have that dream. He watched avidly as Blaine's puzzled face grew softer and a smile so bright came over it that he felt as though Blaine could raise the sun with it.

"I wanna be a family with you." She told him and Sam felt his heart leap into his throat. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. To be by her side forever more.

"I want that too. So much. But not yet cause we're still in high school and stuff."

Blaine giggled lowly, her hand covering her mouth to stop the sound from travelling. "Well obviously." She exclaimed. "Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?"

"Yeah. After my good night kiss." Sam told Blaine and she complied more than willingly.

* * *

After that night everything between them seemed to change. It was like they had bared their souls to one another. There deepest, darkest secrets and now there was a comfortableness that had never been there before. He could talk to Blaine about anything. The connection Sam felt with her was deep and meaningful. They were each others soul mates so to speak. It hadn't mattered that they hadn't been physically intimate with one another. That would come in time. Sam couldn't be parted from Blaine now. Not ever. They had spent every night since talking, just talking about everything. Insignificant things, important things, how they felt. Everything. Sam found it profound and liberating to allow another human being to know him completely. It felt right somehow. Like Blaine was always supposed to know him this way.

He watched Blaine gracefully getting books out of her locker and smiled widely. It was a history textbook. Sam was the only one who knew that although she pretended to hate history and not understand it, secretly she loved it. He told her not to hide that part of her but she was adamant that it be kept secret. To him it seemed silly, but if that was important to Blaine then he would keep her secret close to his chest.

As if she could feel Sam watching her, Blaine turned and caught his eye, smiling widely as she did so and waving to him. Sam felt the gravitational pull of her soul pulling him to her like a magnet would. It was an unstoppable force now but he relished every second.

* * *

Blaine sat rubbing his face in frustration. He disliked maths at the best of time but when it came to trying to cram for an exam it seemed so much worse. He swore it was a form of torture. I mean how many people needed to know algebraic equations for their everyday lives? A very small percentage, that's who. Sighing heavily he went back to reading over the chapter on quadratics. "So I was thinking of throwing a party after our finals are over. What do you think?" Tina announced out of the silence between the two of them who were bent over the library table. _Finally, something else to think about. _

"That would be awesome. I think we'll need it after the stress of the next two weeks." Blaine breathed out in relief, feeling his shoulders already relaxing at the thought of something to look forward to after the stresses of finals.

Tina smiled broadly, craning over the table to whisper her plans further without the librarian hearing anything. "That's what I thought. So you up for helping me set it up?"

"Sure."

With a little squeal Tina sat back down, picking her pen up with a flourish of renewed vigour. "Awesome. Now lets get through this math stuff."

"Ugh. I hate math so much!"

"Come on Blainey, we can do this." Giving his friend a rueful smile Blaine set about concentrating on his maths once more. _Just think, soon you won't have to do this ever again..._

* * *

Ambling along the mall Blaine looked from window to window absently peering more closely at the occasional thing that caught his eye. He wanted to find something really special to wear for Tina's party. He wanted that whole night to be special. Blaine had decided that that was going to be the night when he and Sam were going to be together. He was going to have sex with Sam. He didn't know what it was but something between them had shifted since their weekend away with the glee clubbers. They seemed completely in tune with one another. It felt right and perfect and Blaine didn't want to hold himself back any longer. This was it.

As he passed a shop that was one of Tina's favourites he stopped short. Inside the window was a dress that was perfect. Sam had stated that he thought the gold of Blaine's eyes was the most amazing colour in the whole world and this dress looked just like that colour. It was an off the shoulder dress that plunged in the middle to reveal bosom and clung to the frame of the mannequin without it looking tight. It was perfect. Excitement buzzing through him he raced inside to try the dress on. Sam was going to love it.


	12. Burning Worries

**A/N Well that's Glee over. No more coming our way. (sob). Good thing I've still got my stories!If anyone has any thoughts or ideas for a new Blam story feel free to drop me a line and suggest it. I may not use it, but then again I might. :) I'd love to do a fan based fic for my next story. :D**

**Also I'm a bit of a meanie. Sorry!**

**I don't own Glee. Looks like I never will either. Glee the next gen though... Possibly.**

**Chapter Twelve**

Latex gloves on, Blaine leant over the steel tray with the fish laid out on top that was directly in front of him in his biology class, his nose wrinkling at the smell. He had to dissect this thing? He hated the way fish looked when they were dead. Their glassy, bugged out eyes staring at him accusingly. Fish were ugly in general, or so he thought, and now he had to cut one open for part of his finals? How was that fair? He really wished that he had taken chemistry now. Experiments with different chemicals sounded way more fun than cutting open a stinking, rotting dead animal just so the he could draw a diagram explaining what the insides of a fish looked like. Why did anyone even care what the inside of a fish even looked like anyway? Sighing, Blaine took the scalpel from the bench and made a cut to the fishes belly so he could open it up and get this thing over and done with. The quicker this was done, the quicker his finals were finished and once finals were over... there was Sam. Sam and Tina's party where he inevitably wanted to end up with Sam for the first time.

It was going to be the most incredible experience of his life so far. He just knew it. Sam was the one. The man he was meant to be with for the rest of his life. His Disney prince and all that crap. With these thoughts running through his mind he smiled as he carried on with his dissection, not letting it dampen his spirits in any way. No this was fate, destiny, whatever you wanted to call it. It felt so right.

When he heard a small bang from next door he jumped in his seat, his hands automatically clutching his chest. The latex gloved hands with fish guts all over them. Taking his gloves off in a rush he looked down at his stained top. Great, just great. It was all over his chest. "Aw jeez. How am I gonna get this-" Suddenly there was a loud rumble and he felt himself get knocked back off his seat, his head smacking hard onto the ground, groaning from the sharp pain in his head his vision faded as he saw orange flickers in the corner of his eyes and then everything went dark.

* * *

Sam was bored. God was he bored. English had never been his thing but an exam about it? Yeah, his own personal nightmare. _Come on Sam, concentrate. You promised Blaine you would try your best. This isn't your best. _Rubbing his eyes he tried to read what was on the page but the words just kept dancing around and making absolutely no sense whatsoever. It was not going well. But Blaine would understand. Blaine always understood no matter what. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. He couldn't wait to get out of this stinking classroom and go and meet up with her. She would be smiling **that** smile at her. The genuine one that was all white teeth and sunshine. Full of love, affection, promise and hope. She was his everything. He would totally have given up on school by now if it hadn't been for her. He loved her more than anything.

A loud bang followed by a curious vibration in the floor, causing Sam's papers to shift and fall onto the floor made him look up at the teacher who was alarmed to say the least. The fire alarm sounded shortly after.

"Ok everyone out in an orderly fashion." His English teacher called out. _Yeah right, orderly. Like that's gonna happen. _Sam grabbed his bag and jogged out of the room, going the opposite direction to most so that he could meet up with Blaine. Unfortunately Coach Beiste was walking down that way and herded him out behind all the other students. Huffing in indignation he took the hint and started filing through people, trying to spot his girlfriend. Artie was the first one he saw, wheeling his way down the middle of the hall, a space in between him and the rest of the student population.

"Artie! Over here. Have you seen Blaine?" He shouted over at the boy who stopped in his tracks and waited patiently for Sam to catch up with him. After having shoved his way through a crowd of screaming, frantic girls he caught up, the panic now forming inside his stomach. Where was Blaine? He needed to find her. She was everything.

"No sorry. Can you see anyone else?"Artie asked, craning his neck to look all around him as Sam started wheeling him rapidly out of the building. He could start to smell smoke which was not a good sign at all. As they cleared the front entrance, Sam trying not to hurt Artie as he wheeled him carefully over the stone steps, saw Mr Schue waving to them over by the grass verge. He hastened to get over to the curb, not able to spot everyone as there were so many bodies all over the place. The panic was bubbling up towards his throat as he flew them both over, his head twisting this way and that in an attempt to spot Blaine. But he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where's Blaine?" He called out, fear overcoming all of his senses. She wasn't there. Where could she be? She couldn't still be in the building. She couldn't be. This wasn't the way its supposed to go. Not now. He wanted to spend the night with her, to marry her, have kids with her. He wanted it all. Blaine had to be safe. She had to be.

"I'm sure she'll be out in a minute Sam, try to keep calm." Mr Schue told him, leaning in close to his face, gripping his shoulder in comfort. It wasn't helping. Blaine was somewhere, she wasn't here. She could still be inside. Sam turned and to his horror he saw that half the school was up in flames, the black smoke drifting in thick plumes well up into the sky. The orange flames licking the building, consuming it like a staving man would. He could feel himself stuck frozen on the spot as sheer terror swept over him, Blaine couldn't still be in there. She just couldn't.

"It looks like the chem lab blew up." Artie mused as he looked up in the same direction and Sam's heart tore clean in two.

"Chem lab... Oh shit that's next to where Blaine was." He breathed out, adrenaline taking over. His ears rang, not taking in any of the shouts of his friends as he began running back towards the school. He needed to save Blaine. He had to. Reaching the front steps he felt a hand grip his right arm, wrenching it back and almost out of his socket as he tried to climb the steps back into the school. Crying out in pain, he whipped round to see the it was a fireman with his hand gripped tightly round his biceps.

"Sorry kid you can't go in it's too dangerous." He told Sam, but he didn't care. Blaine was in there, he had to save her. He couldn't live without her.

He started shoving against the strength of the large fireman but it was no use. He was too strong for Sam to overcome. A racking sob erupted from his mouth and he screamed at the man preventing him from saving the one he loved. "No I need to get inside. Blaine's in there. Blaine's-" He began pounding his fist into the man's chest until his hand gripped around Sam's wrist, stopping him in his tracks. Wailing he leant into this man's shoulder. Why wasn't he letting him inside? He needed to be with Blaine.

"I get it kid, someone you care about is in there, let us do our jobs and we'll get them out, alright?" He calmly told the blonde boy, but words meant nothing to him right now. Not when she was inside that inferno, in danger.

"Please, I need to save her. I love her." Sam cried out, trying in vain to get this man to understand how desperate he was. Blaine was his everything.

"Sure kid. Don't worry, we'll get your girlfriend out. I promise." Without Sam even realising Mr Schue had come to be by his side, taking the crook of his elbow and his hand and started to lead him away from the school entrance.

"Come on Sam, come and stand with the others. The firemen will do everything they can."

"But Blaine-" He cried out, tears streaming down his face, his heart breaking little by little the longer he was apart from her. He felt like someone was squeezing all the air from his lungs they burned so much as stabs erupted in his heart.

"I know Sam. I know. She'll be fine. The firemen will rescue her." Whimpering, all the strength leaving him in droves, he let Mr Schue take him back to the grass verge where Tina came to curl up beside him, sobbing her heart out.

"But I love her..." Sam numbly replied, only able to watch as the school burnt down in front of their very eyes, Blaine still inside.

* * *

Blaine's eyes flickered open to a white clinical looking ceiling and groaned softly. He ached all over and his head throbbed like nothing he'd ever experienced before. His hands, left arm and shoulder felt like they were on fire to boot. In essence, he felt like crap. What the hell had happened he had no idea. The last thing he remembered was a large bang in the chemistry class next door to his own. He definitely wasn't in school anymore.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling my dear?" His mother called out softly, and he moaned again. His head was pounding with the worst headache of his life. Opening his mouth to speak, he coughed a deep grating cough. His throat was dry and felt raw.

"Swell. What happened?" He choked out, his throat feeling like someone had scraped it from inside out. Turning to spot a water pitcher and tried to lift his hand to get some. It was then that he noticed his hand was fully bandaged. There was no way he was going to be able to grab anything. His mother thankfully saw what he wanted and reached to get a cup for him, which he swallowed down gratefully as she tipped it into his mouth. He almost sighed at the soothing feeling of just those few gulps of water on his throat.

"Apparently the chemistry lab next door to your classroom blew up. An experiment went very wrong." She told him calmly, but he could see the fear in her eyes as she swept his hair from his face. _God I must look like complete crap if mum is looking at me like it's the end of the world or something. _

"Hmm..." He responded, not wanting to use his voice. It hurt to speak.

"It caused a fire. The doctors are worried about how much smoke you might have inhaled."

Closing his eyes before dragging them open again he felt increasingly more drained as this conversation went on. So he was in a fire. Lucky to be alive at all. "Oh, is that why my throat hurts?" He rasped out, wishing he could go back to sleep. But he couldn't. He watched as his mother poured out a second cup and he gratefully drained that as well. The pain dulled in his throat to an acceptable level for him to feel like he could speak again. "Where's Sam, is he ok?"

His mother chuckled lowly, grinning widely at him in motherly affection. "He's fine Blaine honey, he's sitting in the waiting area wanting desperately to see you."

"That boy can't seem to get enough of you. I hope you're being careful Blaine." His dad gruffly replied from the corner of the room where, unbeknownst to Blaine he had been sitting reading the newspaper. Sitting himself up a little, Blaine winced at the pain that shot through his left side and blushed furiously at his father's words. Clearly his parents already thought he was with Sam intimately.

"Dad!" He exclaimed loudly, instantly regretting it. His throat closed in around him and he coughed uncontrollably till his mother gave him more water to sip.

"Don't aggravate her dear she needs rest." Sylvia got up, tucking Blaine's blankets closer to him and fluffing his pillows, kissing him gently on his forehead as she did so. He smiled up sleepily at his mother, his eyelids already drooping. "I'll get Sam for you later after you've had a rest my love." With that reassurance he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning Sam was finally able to look in on Blaine. Never had he spent a night in such sheer torment as last night. He had spent the best part of the night tossing and turning on uncomfortably hard plastic chairs waiting for someone, anyone to say that he could now see the one person who meant the world to him. He had finally been woken by Blaine's father at a little after seven stating that his daughter wanted to see him.

Not needing to be told twice Sam rushed into Blaine's room, his clothes dishevelled, with day old itchy stubble, but there. What he saw shocked him to his very core and made his heart squeeze violently in his chest leaving him breathless. Blaine looked so small as she lay in the large starkly white hospital bed, almost as pale as the sheets underneath her. Her hands were bandaged up and there was a nasty looking bruise on her forehead. Tears sprang into his eyes as he looked upon the person he loved looking so fragile, so weak. Blaine had always seemed so strong to him, even when scared or upset. But here she looked mortal and that frightened him like never before. He could have lost her. He gave a silent thanks to God that he had been merciful to the girl who meant more than anything in his life.

"Hey B." He said, shuffling over nervously to the chair beside his girlfriends bed and watched with palpable relief when she gave him a small tentative smile back. "Have you heard the good news?" Last night before Mr Schue had left the waiting area he had been told by Principal Sylvester that the school was closed till the next year for repairs and that the class seniors were going to graduate by default with the predicted grades of their teachers. Sam was eternally grateful for that since he was pretty sure he bombed his English exam right royally. Now at least he didn't need to worry. He already knew he had graduated.

"That I can get out of this place?" Blaine joked and winced as she sucked in a breath making Sam's heart patter rapidly in his chest and reach out to comfort her in any way that he could. Gripping the petite girl's wrapped hand tightly Sam gave a concerned look towards Blaine who rolled her eyes. _Well I think she'll get better. _

Grinning, he sat back to talk normally with her. If she wanted to be treated normally that was what he was going to do. Even if he wanted to wrap her up in cotton wool for the rest of her life. That was how precious she was to him. "No, that we're graduating with our teachers predicated grades. Half the school burnt down in that chem lab explosion."

"Wow, so schools closed?" Blaine frowned as she listened to Sam's story intently. Sam thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She always listened to him. That was another reason why he loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else. Even Brittany and he had fake married her.

"Yep, we're having our graduation in a fancy hotel or something." Chuckling at Sam's fevered excitement, Blaine gazed fondly down at him, stroking his face with the tips of her fingers which he leant towards. Any touch of Blaine was more than welcome.

"Guess I don't need to worry about studying anymore." She mused and he whooped, causing her to giggle again before coughing. Getting her a glass of water she downed it all in one go. _Wow she must be really thirsty. _He watched the frail girl place the cup back on the stand beside her bed, wincing at the movement. She must have been sore. He spotted the burns on her left arm and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"B?" He whispered out, feeling her hand slip back into his. He couldn't look her in the eyes. If he did he was afraid that he would never stop crying.

"Yeah?"

He gulped down the sudden lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't imagine a life without her. Ever. It was too horrible to even contemplate. No smile, no melodious laugh, no bursting into song at any random time and place, no cute crinkling nose as she gazed lovingly up into his eyes. No it wasn't even worth thinking about. "Don't ever scare me like that again, ok."

"Ok, I'll try..." She told him seriously, tears in her own eyes. She had been terrified then, it was typical of her to try and downplay it as though it meant nothing. She didn't need to do that with him. He already knew anyhow. He knew her too well.

"I love you so much Blaine. I thought you were dead." Until those words had come out of his mouth, he hadn't even realised the truth of them. He had seriously thought he had lost her for good. That he would never see her beautiful face ever again. Hear her wondrous voice. Share all the things with her that he wanted to do. He couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips and felt Blaine squeeze his hands tightly.

"Hey Sam, I'm fine. I'm going to just fine. Apart from a few singes I'm perfectly healthy silly." She explained but it was more than that. He could see the fear in her eyes. She had thought the same as him too. That she was going to die all alone without him and that was what frightened him the most. That he wasn't there with her. He was never going to leave her like that ever again. Never, ever again.

"I know, your dad told me but I can't help it. The thought of losing you, it tore me to pieces." Sam shuddered as he looked into the golden honeyed eyes of his girlfriend, trying not to think of what could have been but focus on what was. He watched puzzled as Blaine started shuffling uncomfortably in her bed and moved to fluff up her pillows and make her more comfortable but she pushed him back down into his seat gently.

"Sam.. I want us to be together."

Cocking his head to one side confused he responded rapidly. "I thought we were."

"No..no. I mean like together together." Nodding but not understanding her meaning he watched as she arched her brow and gave him a look girls only gave when they wanted one thing. Sex.

"Oh- you mean sex?" He fumbled out, blushing slightly at the thought of them in bed together. He had wanted it for a long while now. Too long. Now he was finally going to be able to be with the woman he loved in every single way? A dopey grin came over his face and she chuckled as she watched his reactions change.

"Yeah. After Tina's party. I wanna be with you."

"Sure B. I love you." Excitement grew in his chest as his heart pounded nineteen to the dozen. Well that was it, he was going to nag Tina about this stupid party now till she put it on. Since they weren't having any more finals she could totally push it forward, right?

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed Blaine's mother waving through the hospital window at the two inside and Sam's eyes widened. Had they heard any of that? He hoped not. He didn't really want to talk to them about him having sex with their daughter. Scratching the back of his head he quickly stood up to go. "I'd better go, your parents are worried. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Love you." Blaine smiled up warmly at him and he leant down to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ditto." He whispered, turning round to leave. He had a party to prepare for, and, more importantly, a night that he would remember forever.


	13. Love Sweet Love

**A/N So sorry this is so late, my work has been so horrendous I haven't hardly had any time to myself. Anyways, here it is, I hope it was worth the wait. :) Also I'm writing the next chapter as you are reading this! Haha so no long wait!**

**I never owned Glee. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sighing in relief Blaine looked down at the gold dress he had bought for Tina's party a few weeks back. He had finally gotten out of the hospital, still with a few fading burn scars left on his arms and legs that might never fully disappear but Blaine didn't care about that. He was free from the stark, prison like confines of the hospital where he hoped he never had to go again. What was better was that he was out in time for Tina's party and for what was to come after. He loved Sam and he was ready. This was it. Tonight was the night they were finally, one hundred per cent going to be together. He smiled faintly as he conjured up images of Sam gloriously naked, his sculpted chest close to his own, feeling the blondes heart beating rapidly in time with his own. His strong arms wrapped around Blaine's waist, holding him tightly. To be honest he couldn't wait for this party to be over and done with. He couldn't have cared less for it, not when Sam was all that was in his thoughts.

He glanced down again at the dress and smiled widely. Sam was going to love him in this dress. Slipping it on he looked at his reflection in his full length mirror. It hugged his girlish curves in all the right places, showing them off to best advantage. He had decided to go with gold eye shadow and thick black liner, making him look a little like Cleopatra with his long, dark curls tumbling down his back like a silky waterfall. His eyes looked huge and the gold in them intense, feral and wild like a large cat. Blaine had never seen the attraction of girls, yes they had beautiful bodies but as he looked at himself in the mirror he felt for the first time he could understand why Sam was attracted to women. To their shapely curves and their raw sexuality. It was a strange sensation. One he wasn't likely to ever have again.

"Sweetie, Sam's here!" He whipped round at hearing his mothers voice trailing up the stairs and smoothed his dress down one final time nervously before he made his way down the stairs on the highest pair of heels he had ever tried to walk in.

As he teetered in the doorway of the living room Blaine watched as Sam turned, his mouth gaping open at the sight of Blaine in his gold dress. "Wow. You look... You look stunning."

"Thank you. You look good too." Blaine flushed as he took in Sam in a deep royal blue shirt which seemed to cling to all the right places on his body and a pair of jeans that seemed to melt onto his ass. As his eyes caught Sam' sky blue ones he could see the hunger in them already and the small butterflies in his stomach eagerly started flapping their wings with fervour.

"Are you ready?" Blaine nodded silently to Sam's question. He was nervous yet excited at what lay ahead for him this evening.

"Bye mum, dad." He turned giving them a small wave and slid his arm through Sam's as he held it out for Blaine to take, feeling the stupid dopey grin on his face already.

As the front door closed shut with a click Richard Anderson turned to his wife, his eyebrows drawn together in consternation. "Is she really going out looking like that?"

"Oh Richard, leave her be. She's in love and she looks beautiful." Sylvia waved her husband off, giving herself a secret knowing smile. There was no mistaking where their daughters night would end up in her mind. The way she was smiling so dazzlingly up at Sam. Well Sam was a good boy and Blaine was in love with him. Sylvia was glad that it was him out of all the boys in the world.

"I know, that's what I'm worried about." Her husband muttered to himself, going back to his thick tome and running his hand through his hair in the worried fashion he had always done, Sylvia chuckling at his protectiveness of his only daughter.

* * *

"Blaine." Sam whispered into Blaine's ear as he snaked his arms around the small girl, looking more beautiful than she ever had before. It looked almost like her eyes were on fire as they shone out from the black surrounding them. She looked almost ethereal to him. He couldn't believe that he had been so lucky as to secure her heart. He rested his cheek on the top of Blaine's head, observing the other glee club members drunken revels. He hadn't drunk a drop. He hadn't needed to. Besides he wanted to be completely sober when he made love to the girl in his arms later. The party by all means, had been a success so far, much more of a success than Rachel's train wreck extravaganza. He had to give it to Tina, she had done well. Everyone was enjoying themselves. But then almost everyone was drunk as skunks.

"Yeah?" Blaine whispered so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

Moving his head to kiss Blaine's jaw, feeling her arch her head back to give him more of an opening to kiss her, he beamed lovingly at Blaine and whispered into her ear. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." She sighed as he carried on giving her small butterfly kisses along her jaw and neck, her hand weaving its way into his hair, gripping tufts of it tightly.

"Dance with me." It felt like they were the only two people in the room. He wished they were. His eyes were drawn to this wondrous creature as he took her hand and led her to where everyone else was dancing like crazy people. Although the song was fast and energetic, Sam and Blaine proceeded to slow dance, gazing into each others eyes, not able to part from each others sight for one second. Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around his neck and they swayed slowly to their own music. Grinning, Sam revelled in Blaine's soft touches of her fingers winding around the hair at the nape of his neck, creating small circles that tickled him slightly but sent waves of electricity shooting through him.

"God everyone's so drunk." Blaine commented darkly when Marley and Unique bumped into her, causing her to lose her footing and having to be saved by Sam. Even Marley was drunk. How did that even happen? Someone must have slipped her alcohol, she was too goody two shoes to drink otherwise. Sam scowled a little at the two girls who had burst his happy bubble with Blaine, bringing him crashing back down to reality.

"I know right. This party kinda sucks."

"I think that's because we're not drunk too." Blaine giggled, watching Tina trying to flirt with every boy at the party, some liking it more than others.

Sam huffed. He was bored of this party. It wasn't anywhere near as much fun when you were sober and there was no way he was getting drunk. "I don't want to get drunk when I'm with the most amazing person in the entire universe."

"Aww. I love you too." Blaine exclaimed, standing on her tip toes to place a small kiss on Sam's lips, wiping off the dark red lipstick afterwards. A fire erupted in Sam's belly at that softest of touches. He wanted Blaine and he wanted her now.

"I got a room you know. In that fancy hotel in town." He told her seriously and she cocked her head to listen to what he was saying, her eyes gazing at him intensely.

"You did?" She asked in a small but confident voice.

"Yeah. Wanna blow this party and go?"

"Whooo, spin the bottle!" Tina shouted, some of the boys looking almost terrified. Sam groaned, if they didn't get out now they were not escaping for quite some time. He watched as Blaine looked across her shoulder and shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Yes. Dear lord yes." Blaine replied grabbing his hand in anticipation. Sam chuckled at the similar thoughts spoken out loud by Blaine. Slipping out of the living room that they were currently in, they sneaked out of the house as quickly and silently as possible, no one seeming any the wiser for their absence.

* * *

Blaine looked on amused as Sam stood in the middle of the hotel room he had booked, scratching his head and looking baffled at what they were both doing there. Sam had certainly splashed out. The room was a fair size with a comfortable looking bed covered in clean sheets that didn't appear to have any stains on them whatsoever. It was quite a relief really. He had wondered briefly whether Sam had been bigging the motel up but no he had definitely been saving his money for this. "So...um, I um.." Feeling the need to put Sam out of his misery Blaine slowly walked towards the blonde, his hands running up his shirt, feeling the firm muscles underneath.

"Sam?" He breathed out in a sultry fashion, seeing that Sam's pupils were blown as he gazed down at him.

"Yeah?" He asked perplexed.

"Shut up and kiss me." Blaine wrapped his arms around Sam, reaching up on his toes to claim Sam's lips with his own hungrily. He heard the boy moan as Blaine's tongue delved into his mouth and they kissed lustfully, sparing with one another as their excitement for each other rose with every second their lips touched.

When they both parted from their kiss they were panting heavily and Blaine's heart was racing so fast he thought it might explode at any given moment. It had never felt like this with Kurt. So exciting, wild and animalistic. So raw and passion filled. Yes he had been nervous and it had been romantic and sweet but he had never really wanted to just rip Kurt's clothes off in a frenzy before. Not like he wanted to do right now. He pushed Sam with all his strength back onto the bed, the boy sitting on it stunned as he looked on at Blaine, desire clear in his eyes. Reaching behind him, Blaine unzipped his dress, letting it fall onto the floor, leaving him in only his black lace thong. He had gone without a bra, the dress had held his breasts up well enough. Sam gulped, his jaw gaping open as he stared at Blaine in all his glory as a woman.

"Holy-" Sam started but then stopped as Blaine straddled the boy, leaving him in silent awe of what was happening to him. Blaine could feel Sam's strong hands make their way to his back, clutching at it as though if he let go this would all be a dream. As Sam pulled them both further onto the bed, Blaine's lips crashed once more with his boyfriends lips, battling for supremacy in a fireball of passion. Blaine could feel Sam harden beneath him, their kisses becoming deeper and more urgent as their bodies collided with one another. Sam rapidly flipped Blaine over onto the bed, his hand gripping Blaine's thigh tightly, his body leaning into Blaine's, slotting in between his thighs so perfectly that it was like they were two puzzle pieces meant to fit together. Breaking the kiss, Sam divested himself of his clothing, groaning at the release of his cock from his now too tight jeans. Blaine, knowing what was coming wriggled out of his small knickers and lay ready for Sam to claim him. His heart pounding erratically as he did so.

"Sam have you-" He asked, suddenly realising the urgency of protection in this instance. He could now get pregnant. It gave a whole new light to sex for Blaine. It was no longer just an extremely fun activity, it could create life too. Never once had he actually given any thought to that, mainly because he had never needed to before.

Sam smiled sweetly, leaning over the bed to grab his jeans again, delving into the pocket and producing a condom. "Yeah, don't worry." It felt like a lifetime of waiting as Sam rolled the rubber on himself, Blaine wanting nothing more than for Sam to enter him there and then. He moaned aloud as he felt Sam's weight leaning over him once again, his strong thighs parting his own and he wrapped his legs around the blonde for more leverage as Sam's cock slid into him, filling him. It was exhilarating. Tina had said it would hurt, but Blaine hadn't felt anything but ecstasy. Sam was finally making love to him. "I love you B." Sam stated before he started thrusting slowly into Blaine, kissing him sloppily everywhere. All Blaine could feel was wave upon wave of pleasure building within him as Sam quickened his thrusts, until finally it burst like fireworks going off all over his body, making him scream in delight. He watched as Sam growled lowly as he came, biting Blaine's shoulder lightly as he tumbled into pure pleasure.

"Sam?" Blaine called out as the boy slumped on top of him, leaving Blaine slightly breathless from the heavy weight of the blonde. He made to push Sam off him but he rolled off himself and Blaine turned onto his right side so he could be spooned by his boyfriend, his soul mate, his lover.

Sam snuggled up behind him, locking his left leg over Blaine's own smaller frame. "Hmm..." He sleepily asked, sounding very content. He sounded exactly how Blaine felt. Content, sated, happy. Purely happy for the first time in his entire life. Sam was the one, the right one for him. He could feel it in his heart. This was right. It had been perfect. Blaine wondered why he had been so scared of it in the first place. It had been magical, it was fate. They were meant to do this, it was meant to happen. They were meant to be together.

"I love you so much." He whispered out, feeling Sam pull him flush to his chest so there was no gap between their two bodies, which slotted perfectly with one another.

"I love you too..." He mumbled, kissing Blaine's cheek before settling down again.

"Goodnight Sammy."

"Mmmm." Blaine turned his head, watching in a love filled haze as the love of his life fell asleep with a huge smile on his face. It made him grin back. Perhaps life as a girl wouldn't really be all that bad after all. He could marry Sam, have children with him. It would be prefect. He sighed sleepily as those final thoughts faded from his mind and deep sleep claimed him.


	14. The Morning After

**A/N Sorry! I planned to have this out ages ago but then the man came to redo the whole bathroom and I haven't really had any time to myself, what with having to cover for my long term sick boss and all... Anyways the epilogue will be out tomorrow as I've nearly finished it and a one shot too (basically to say sorry!)**

**I never owned Glee. Ever. Sucks right?**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Blaine's eye's fluttered open as he felt heat on his face. The sun was streaming in through a gap in the hotel curtains. It was morning already. Sighing contentedly at being held closely to a still sleeping Sam, Blaine lay in bed in a happy daze as he reminisced over the events of the night before. When he felt Sam stirring behind him he smiled widely, turning to face the blonde lovingly. Sam eye's widened a little as he took in Blaine but softened considerably after those first few seconds.

"Hey." Blaine responded, cupping Sam's cheek with his hand, stroking his thumb gently over Sam's skin. "Still can't believe what happened last night?"

"Something like that." Sam murmured happily, leaning in to kiss Blaine deeply.

"Hmm, I could get used to that." Blaine grinned excitedly, his heart was still pounding like he had only just run around the whole planet.

"You'd better, it's going to happen very often. Turn over cupcake." Sam kissed him gently all the way down his jaw and to his collar bone as he turned over. Nervous excitement filled Blaine once more. Never had he had a more romantic partner than Sam. He felt like the boy worshipped every single inch of him and it was an exhilarating feeling. When he felt Sam's thigh nudge itself in between his legs Blaine acquiesced all too readily, hooking his foot around Sam's calves and spreading his legs apart as far as they could go. Blaine moaned in delight as Sam's cock entered him from behind, filling him in a way that caused Blaine's eyes to almost roll to the back of his head. He loved the feeling of Sam inside of him, it felt like they were becoming one person. Blaine had never had that intimate feeling before when having sex and it thrilled him in a way that he hadn't thought even existed. As Sam started to move inside of him he felt like every single part of him was singing. He loved Sam so much. With every breath, every heart beat. Nothing and no one could ever change that now. With every thrust he felt his pleasure rising, causing him to gasp, reaching back to grab Sam's golden tresses as Sam's thrusts became more and more urgent. When ecstasy came Blaine cried out in sheer bliss. He was never going to be able to get enough of his blue eyed boy. He loved Sam in every way. He loved that he was kind and considerate, that he had the biggest heart, he was so selfless and always saw the best in people. He loved his smile and the way he laughed. There was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Sam was the one. His true love. Everything he ever wanted.

"B?" Sam murmured into his ear, trying to calm himself from what had just occurred.

"Hmm." Blaine replied sleepily, a grin on his face like the Cheshire cat's.

"I love you. " Sam stated without ceremony. Blaine's heart swelled at those three simple words and he turned to face his lover, kissing him deeply and slowly, the love between them being shown through their passion for one another.

Breaking it off reluctantly Blaine looked at Sam sheepishly. "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom." Sam chuckled as Blaine slid out of bed, turning round to stick his tongue out at the laughing boy and padded over to the bathroom suite attached to their hotel room. Splashing some water on his face Blaine scratched at his beard stubble unconsciously. As he realised what he had done, Blaine's eyes now wide in shock, he looked up into the mirror above the sink to see the face of a boy all too familiar to him staring back in surprise...

* * *

"Holy crap!" Sam heard Blaine yell through the slightly ajar bathroom doorway and rushed over to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly as he looked on at Blaine staring at himself aghast in the bathroom mirror.

Turning slowly to Sam, Blaine stood in silence for a moment, an expression on his face that Sam couldn't read. It looked almost incredulous. "I'm a boy again."

"Yeah?" Sam replied confusedly. Ok, so he had to admit he was surprised when he had woken up this morning to see Blaine changed back into a boy, but in those few seconds of shock as he stared into those soulful golden eyes Sam realised something about himself. He loved Blaine, no matter what. It didn't matter if he was a boy or she was a girl. It was Blaine that he loved. Gender really didn't mean anything in the end. With that epiphany Sam felt something within him lift like a huge weight inside of him had gone. He hadn't even realised he had kept it inside of him. That he had even worried about this issue deep inside. Not that there was anything to worry about I the end at all. It was simple to Sam. Blaine was Blaine and that was who he loved. Period.

"...And you-you had sex with me." Blaine whispered out, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"Course I did, I love you you silly dope." Sam chuckled and held his arms open for Blaine to fall into them. He watched the smaller boy melt into his arms as he wrapped them tightly around his slender waist and let Blaine weep in his arms. "You ok B?"

He felt the dark haired boy's head nod against his chest and heard a small sniff. "I just, I guess I thought everything would change if I ever turned back again. That you wouldn't want me in the same way." He explained in a small voice, looking younger and more vulnerable then Sam had ever seen him before. Even the school shooting. It sent a wave of protectiveness through him as his heart squeezed in his chest.

"Blaine you know me well enough now that I would love you whatever. Right?" He kissed the top of his lovers head and watched as Blaine looked up with his adorable puppy dog eyes.

" I love you so much Sam." Reaching up he kissed Sam gently and the blonde could feel the pull of his lips stretching into a wide smile. "Shall we go? We should probably help Tina clean up the party."

" You mean the party we were hardly at last night?" Blaine chuckled, patting Sam's chest as the blonde grumbled about having to tidy up after people other than himself.

"They're our friends Sammy."

Sam looked down at the wondrous golden eyes that shimmered in the morning light with mirth. "That's why I love you so much dude." He watched Blaine's smile widen.

"So it's dude again, is it?" He laughed and took hold of Sam's hand to wend their way to the remains of last nights party.

* * *

Blaine was putting empty discarded plastic cups into a rubbish bag when Tina shuffled into the living room he was cleaning. Well, cleaning around the sleeping bodies of half the glee club anyway. She waved groggily and carried on towards the kitchen and Blaine decided to follow. He wanted to desperately talk to someone about what had happened to him last night. The fact that Sam was in love with him even though he was a boy again. It was like some sort of miracle. A miracle he was never going to overlook because it meant more to him than anything in this world before now and probably ever. "Hey Tey, you ok?"

" Ugh, too loud Blaine." She groaned and placed her head gingerly on the counter top with a glass of water held tenderly in her hands against her forehead.

Blaine ignored her griping, going over to sit by her at the kitchen counter. "Tey I have to tell you about last night. Oh my God it was the most amazing night of my entire life!"

"Blaine honey, at any other time I would gladly gossip with you but I feel like crap right now. Can we do this another time?" She sighed heavily. Blaine's heart sank. There weren't many people he confided in and Tina was one of his main go to people. He was practically bursting with wanting to tell someone, anyone. But who?

He yawned widely and looked down at his wristwatch to spot the black bag of rubbish still in his hands. He felt he had done his bit. Sam had gotten bored and left hours ago. The den had been a nightmare when they had arrived, now it was spotless but it had taken them three hours. Blaine was tired and to be honest he wanted to go home. Getting up he slid quietly out the back door, clicking it shut carefully behind him. Going out to the side of Tina's house he placed the bin bag into the large bins at the side of the house and left through the side gate. Telling someone was going to have to wait he guessed.

* * *

Blaine had been through so many bizarre things lately, including the fact that his clothes had magically changed overnight to boys clothing. But he couldn't be bothered to think these things through anymore. Having gotten home he had taken a much needed shower and changed to sweats, crawling into bed. He was exhausted.

Closing his eyes he didn't hear the quiet padding of his mothers slippered feet. "Honey, did you have a good time last night?" She asked quietly, stroking his wild curls back form his forehead. He beamed at her, thinking of Sam always.

"Sam and I... We. Well, he told me he loved me. As a boy." His mother smiled gently at him, continuing to stroke his hair.

"So you're together my darling?" She asked sounding a little surprised that he was opening up to her. He nodded. He completely forgot for a second that no one remembered he was a boy when he was a girl, or course it would work the other way around. His relationship with his mother had been a lot closer when he had been a girl. He had really relished that closeness. Could he get that closeness now that he was a boy again? He moved to hug his mother tightly making her gasp a little.

"We are. I love him so much mum. It feels so right. With Kurt it felt forced somehow. Like I had to make it good between us. Relationships shouldn't be that much work, should they mum?" He inquired, patting for his mother to sit beside him. He wanted to talk to someone about his news and he had found someone. His mother hesitated for a few seconds before shuffling onto the bed.

"No they shouldn't my dear. I think you two calling your engagement off was the best thing for everyone. But I am surprised that Sam has feelings for you. I always thought he only liked girls."

"We called off..." His mother looked at him curiously as he sat in stunned silence. He and Kurt really were over for good. To be honest he had completely forgotten about him in that way. He had definitely forgotten that they were supposed to be engaged. But he was glad that it was sorted out. That he was free to be with Sam without Kurt being a hurdle in the way. " Yeah, of course." He answered her quickly and changed the subject so she wouldn't notice his surprise. "Sam told me he realised it wasn't whether I was a boy or a girl that he loved, it was me. My soul, who I was."

"Well I'm glad. You two suit each other and you know both your father and I love Sam." Blaine wrapped his arms round his mother, holding her tight.

" I love you mum." He kissed her cheek. "Fancy watching a film?"

Öf course my darling, anything with my beautiful boy, but... well you're acting a little weird Blaine. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"Everything's great mum. I just realised how amazing my mum is and I want to spend more time with her, that's all."

"Well how can I pass that up. Why don't you pop in a DVD and I'll get us some popcorn." With a kiss on his forehead his mother wandered downstairs and Blaine smiled widely. He couldn't ever remember a time when he was so content. Everything seemed just right.


	15. Towards The Future

**A/N So here it is, the finale. Sniff. Hope you like it. ;) The one shot I've post just before this is called When Plans Go Awry. Have fun.**

**You know I just had a thought. If Klaine kisses are Klisses, does that mean that Blam kisses are Blisses? It is bliss to think of them together. Mmm. (Maybe I'm behind everyone else on this thought train...)**

**I never owned glee. Honest. **

**Epilogue**

His eyes fluttered open to a familiar face gazing into his as it lay on the pillow beside him.

"Hey Blaine Warbler. Are you glad to be a boy dolphin again?" Blaine rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't dreaming still or hallucinating. Why was Brittany in his room? In his bed even?

"Britt? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in MIT?" He yawned, sitting up and looking at the supposedly genius former cheerleader.

"But I had to make sure everything had gone back to normal." He frowned. Wait. She asked if he liked being a boy dolphin again. Brittany knew? But how?

"How did you know I'd changed Britt? What the hell is going on?" She smiled sweetly and gave him a tight squeeze of a hug before crossing her legs and getting a pack of strawberry laces out of her skirt to chew on. At twenty past seven in the morning.

"Because I changed you." She shrugged. "I felt so bad for leaving Sam and I knew that you had only proposed to Kurt because you couldn't have Sam. This was the only way to get him to realise that you are perfect for each other. Now you can be dolphins forever."

"Wait, what? How? Huh?!" Blaine's brain generally couldn't compute anything before his first cup of coffee in the morning, but this conversation felt like it wasn't making any sense whatsoever. But then it was Brittany after all.

"It's pretty simple maths really." She told him as though she had just said that the sky was blue.

"You...turned me into a girl."

"Yeah. Well you wished for it. Wishes can come true you know." Blaine was as confused as ever. He had no idea what Brittany was saying at all. Or how she had done it. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know. Perhaps it was better not knowing. Going to his standard response when he didn't know what else to say he smiled weakly at her. "Thank you?"

"Your welcome Blaine Warbler. So, Sam is really good in bed, isn't he?" The girl flopped down next to him again, offering him a strawberry lace. He felt like he was going to need one. So he took one and thanked the girl.

"Hmm." He replied around chewing the sweet, a satisfied smirk growing on his face. Sam was indeed very good in bed...

* * *

After the day before Blaine felt he had come back to reality. Brittany had asked him not to reveal anything to Sam. He needed to think that this love 'had grown out of magic' she claimed. Strangely enough Blaine actually thought he understood what she meant by that. So he was going to keep quiet. Besides he wasn't sure who would believe him anyway. He wasn't sure he believed him. Britt had made no sense, as usual. He hadn't really gotten any answers out of her but he wasn't pushing all that hard. Probably because his brain had felt completely one hundred per cent scrambled.

Blaine stood at his locker, wondering why he had even opened it. He had finished all his finals, all he had left to do was go to nationals with his fellow glee clubbers and then graduate. He pondered how his two years at McKinley had changed him dramatically. He had grown up, matured, gone through his first love and first heartbreak, survived a shooting and his first hag. He had even learnt what being a girl was like. How different life was as a girl. As he began to close his locker, he saw out of the corner of his eye Sam rushing down the corridor, a worried expression on his face.

"Oh my God Blaine." Sam enveloped him into his arms and before Blaine could say anything Sam kissed him deeply and he melted into the blondes arms. It was the most intense kiss Blaine had ever had. Like nothing he had ever experienced before. Sparks felt like they were shooting up and down his spine, leaving his whole body tingling. "Are you ok?"

"Um, after that kiss. Most definitely. Why?" Blaine chuckled lowly, blushing as he realised that the corridors of McKinley High had stopped and gone strangely quiet as they took in the new couple.

"Because I totally remembered that you're like engaged to Kurt and we, like, totally did it." Blaine crumpled up into giggles at Sam's remarks. God he loved him so much.

"It's ok Sam, Kurt and I are no longer engaged. Apparently we called it off. Before we got together." Blaine, now beaming widely at the fact that Sam didn't seem to mind kissing him in front of what was possibly the entire school, slipped his hand into his new boyfriends and tugged him towards glee, slamming his locker shut in the process. That chapter of his life had ended. This was a new one. One he couldn't wait to live.

"You know, I never realised quite how hot you were as a guy B. of course you were still hotter as a girl though." Blaine whacked him playfully on the arm, seeing the cheeky grin on his boyfriends face as they walked hand in hand towards their future.


End file.
